Cold Blooded
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is saved one night by a beautiful boy, but little does she know that he's really a vampire, and he's got a special connection to her. But, a lot of others want her as well. Now, an epic battle for Amu's heart commences. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Amu Hinamori is saved one night by a beautiful boy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And she immediately likes him. Little does she know that he's really a vampire, and he's got a special connection to her. One that he tries to deny, to get rid of.  
And it turns out; a lot of other people want her as well. Now, an epic battle for Amu's heart commences. When there are no rules to hold any of them back, no rules to save her, what will happen? Will she find true love, or be destroyed in the process? **

Amu was walking home from school after a long club meeting. The sky had already started darkening as the meeting ended, and by the time she'd gotten all of her stuff from her locker the sky was a dark blue colour, almost black.

She folded her arms across her body, seeking extra warmth from the cold. She regretted forgetting to bring a sweater this morning to wear over her tank top. She saw little puffs of mist form as she breathed out into the cold air. She rubbed her arms trying to warm them up.

"Hey! Girly!" she heard someone call from the other side of the street. She guessed he was drunk from the way his voice was slurred. She ignored him and kept walking forwards, eyes straight ahead. "Hey! I was talking to you!" He said running to catch up to me. I turned around to see him almost beside me, and two other guys a little farther back. I felt my breath speed up from nervousness. "What's a girl like you doing walking around alone at night?" he asked, smelling of alcohol.

"Walking home; which is where I need to be right now. So, i-if you'll excuse me," she said, speeding up her pace, hoping he'd trip or something from walking fast and being that drunk.

"But, I'm not done talking to you yet," he said, matching his pace to hers. "Why are you were something like that in this weather? Not that I don't like it," he slurred, as he pulled on one of her tank-top straps.

She took a quick step sideways to free her shirt from his hand. "I have to go home now, sorry." She tried, and sprang forwards into a run. She cried out as an arm grabbed hers, whirling her around.

"We weren't done with you yet," said the guy who'd grabbed me, in a cold voice. I felt the blood in my veins turn icy cold.

Ikuto was sitting on the forest floor, eating what was left of his food. He turned his head, listening to the sounds of the forest. Birds, little animals, the wind... Suddenly he heard something different; a girl scream, a struggle, someone being thrown against a wall.

He sighed, and kicked the rest of his meal into the bushes. He could give the girl some pity, help her out. He stood up, wiped his mouth, and ran towards the scream.

He reached them rather quickly; a girl, and three guys. He tried to control his strength as hit the guy in face, just enough strength to the make him fall to the ground and knock him out. He whirled around, and kicked another guy in the stomach, knocking him to the floor as well. The third guy ran away before he had a chance to hit him. Ikuto wanted to chase after him so badly, but he kept his feet rooted in place until he was gone.

He grabbed the two guys by their legs, dragging them over to a flag pole, trying to make it look hard. He took a long piece of wire out of his pocket, and wrapped it around them, tying them to the pole.

He started to walk away, the opposite direction from where the girl stood. He didn't want to talk to her, he didn't really care, and he didn't want her gratitude. "Wait!" he heard her call after him. "Th-thank you! For helping me!" she bowed down in front of me. This was exactly the kind of thing he didn't want.

"Mm," he turned away from her, starting to walk back to the forest. He hadn't even looked at her face; he didn't want to see the gratefulness. Amu still hadn't been able to see his face yet either because of the darkness.

"Wait!" she called after him, running to catch up. "M-my name's Hinamori Amu. Who are you?" The moonlight came through the clouds now, bathing them both in a glow.

He whipped his head around to glare at her, he didn't care who she was.

Amu took a step backwards as she saw his icy glare land on her face. Part of it was the glare, but it was mostly because he was so pretty. He had blue hair, the colour of the sky at dusk, just before it starts to turn black. His eyes were a striking icy blue, locked onto her face. He wore all black, and had long, slender fingers. His skin was flawless and very pale.

Ikuto's face lost its glare as he took in her features. Her bubblegum pink hair looked soft, making him want to run his hands through it. Her face was filled with delicate features: cream-coloured skin, golden eyes with long eyelashes, and a small nose. She was younger than him, by three years at least. He realized a second later that age was a stupid thing to be worrying about. It made no difference. Everything about this Amu-girl sparkled in his eyes.

He resisted the urge to step closer to her than he already was. Could he really trust himself? But, none of this made sense. He never really _saw_ people before, he didn't care. But her... What was it about _her _that made her different? Then he felt it, he _wanted_ her. No, it was more than that. He _needed _her, his whole being screamed out for her.

He clenched his jaw, and dug his nails into his hands. _Damn it_, he thought, _why did this have to happen? Why the hell did I come out of the woods tonight?_ He blinked, trying to get her picture out of his face. It was worse than not looking at her, that millisecond felt like it took forever, like he was wasting his life blinking.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he told her.

"Ikuto," she repeated, smiling at me. He bit his tongue inside his mouth hard, to keep from smiling back. It was so hard. She was... intoxicating. But, he didn't _want_ to want her!

Amu's smile faltered when Ikuto didn't smile back._ Maybe he doesn't like me. Did I make him mad? Is he annoyed that he had to come rescue me?_ "Um, I guess I should get home now..." she murmured, walking away from him.

He automatically reached out for her, grabbing her arm. "Ikuto?" she looked at him, confused.

"I'll walk you home, it's not safe," He started to walk forwards, and she followed. After a while he realized that he was still holding her arm. Ikuto slid his hand down her arm, so they were hand in hand as he twined their fingers together.

He looked over just in time to see her blush and look away. He looked away for a second so he could smile to himself without her seeing. Ikuto turned back a second later and brought his lips so close Amu's ear that they brushed against her skin as he whispered. "You look cute when you blush."

He noticed how her blush deepened to a red colour. He liked seeing her blush, and it was pretty easy to do. He could have fun with her. "Are you perverted or something?" Amu muttered.

Ikuto smirked at how easy it was to annoy her as well. He was sure to have lots of fun with her. He'd almost decided to accept his fate; she would be so hard to give up. He wanted her so badly, to have her belong to him.

"This is my house," Amu said, interrupting his thoughts. He reluctantly slid his hand out from hers, shoving it in his pocket.

"Goodnight, Amu," Ikuto said. He kissed two fingers, and then placed those fingers on her face. He didn't want to bring his face too close to her. He relished the blush on her face before he turned and walked away.

Amu watched as Ikuto disappeared around the corner. She took a deep breath, and placed her hand over the place where Ikuto had touched her face. She felt all warm and fuzzy, like her life had just been completed. She hoped so much that Ikuto would come back to see! The fact that he'd said 'goodnight' instead of 'goodbye' wasn't wasted on her; he had to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! ******** Okay, I'm back with the 2****nd**** part of my Shugo Chara fanfiction!**

**I didn't really talk a lot in the last one, so here's some stuff! :P This is actually the first fanfic I've ever written, so I hope it's okay! And also, I don't think I mentioned before, but this story is mainly Amuto! There will be some other side pairings, but I support Amuto all the way!! :D  
I posted my 2****nd**** part yesterday, and already so many people have reviewed, viewed, or faved it! It really surprised me, so I just wanna say thanks to everyone! ******

**Oh, and I hope U enjoy this next part!**

Ikuto couldn't go home last night. As soon as he'd left, he'd missed her. He cursed this damn "bond". He'd gone back to Amu's house. He spotted her window from the backyard, and jumped onto the tree beside it. And he'd just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, cuddled up in blankets, a slight smile on her face.

He'd been so tempted to just open up the glass door on her balcony and go inside; to hold her while the slept. He'd settled for sitting on her balcony and watching her, being this close was better than the tree, even if he couldn't go inside.

He noticed the sky starting to turn gold. He hadn't realized he'd been there so long. He cursed his stupidity as he jumped down from the tree, and ducked into the first dark place he could find.  


Amu rubbed her eyes, rolling over in bed to see her clock. "Aah!" she screamed when she saw the time; she was going to be late!

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?" her dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine! Sorry!" she rushed around her room, throwing some clothes out of her closet onto her bed. She grabbed her brush and quickly ran it through her hair, getting out all the tangles, and putting it up with a red cross clip. She changed into the random clothes she had thrown onto her bed. It turned out to be pretty cute; a blank tank top with lace at the top, a grey-pink sweater, and dark blue jeans with a silver and black belt. She grabbed a silver necklace with a red tear shaped stone dangling off it, and clipped it around her neck.

She ran downstairs, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door. She sprinted the whole way to school. As she got to the gate she stopped, and leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath. She didn't want to look all out of breath at school.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san!" She turned towards where the noise had come from, and saw a blonde boy walking towards her. She could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. She felt that way whenever she saw him. She told him how she felt once, but he turned her down. They were still friends, though, which she was happy about. She could at least be with him that way.

"Good morning Tadase-kun!" she chirped, walking away from the wall. "Do you want to walk to class?" she asked.

He smiled the sweet smile that made her heart thrum in her chest. "Of course," he told her.

Amu sat beside her best friends Su, and Miki, with Ran right behind her.

"Amu, what did you do yesterday? Anything interesting?" Ran asked her.

"N-not really," Amu answered.

"You know you're blushing, right?" Miki turned towards her.

"Ooh, that must mean something happened yesterday! Did you meet a boy?" Su asked sweetly.

Amu groaned, putting her head down onto the table. "Tell us about it Amu-chan!" Ran poked her in the back with something.

She sighed, but gave in, "I met him after school yesterday. His name's Ikuto."

"And...?" Miki prompted her.

Amu hesitated before answering, "And... he's very... pretty."

"We should all meet him!" Ran cheered from behind her.

"Yeah, if I even meet him again," she mumbled into her desk.

Amu left school early today, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. The sky was still bright as she made her way down the familiar streets. The air was crisp and cool, but not quite as cold as it was yesterday. Ran, Miki, and Su had come home with her today, so they could all do their homework together.

She was almost at her house when she saw something in a dark alley. She walked backwards a few steps, looking straight down the dark path. She saw something blue amongst the all the darkness. "Ikuto?" she accidentally said it out loud, instead of thinking it.

Miki, Su, and Ran all leaned closer to see down the alley. "Amu, what are you talking about?" Miki whispered to her.

Amu saw someone's head shoot up, and their icy blue eyes locked onto her face. "Amu," Ikuto said.

Amu walked forwards to stand in front of him, Ran, Miki, and Su right behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she tried again, "You didn't sleep here, did you?" concern filled her voice.

"No, just a place to sit down," he got up from the floor, and closed the distance between them. "Why, were you worried?" he teased, leaning his face in close to hers.

"No, of course not; why would I worry?" she said, trying to control the blush that spread onto her cheeks. He stepped back a little bit, giving her space.

"You're right Amu, he is pretty!" Su said out loud.

"Wh-when did I say that!?" Amu demanded.

"In class today," Su replied innocently. Amu heard Miki snicker in the background, and she turned around to glare at her. This _so_ wasn't funny!

Amu turned back to Ikuto to see him with a smug smile on his face. "What?"

But, he didn't answer Amu's question. "So, you wanna walk home?" he asked, but he'd already grabbed her hand, moving her forwards. Amu noticed that his hand was kind of cold, but she decided to ignore it.

"Um, o-okay," she stuttered.

"Yay!" Ran called. "Go, go Amu-chan!"

"Ran!" Amu squeaked out, as all her friends started giggling. She didn't speak for the rest of the walk to her house, even though Miki, Su, and Ran were talking animatedly together.

"Quiet today?" Ikuto whispered.

"Is that a crime?" Amu replied.

"No, looking at you is just as good as listening to you," he said, causing Amu to blush again.

"Home sweet home," Amu stopped in front her house, causing Ikuto to stop too.

"Goodbye Amu," he brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it once before letting go, and walking away.

"Bye-bye, Ikuto," Amu's friends called after him. He waved back with two fingers, in response.

"Amu-chan, he's so cute! You're so lucky!" Ran jumped up and down in front of her.

"I-It's not like that!" Amu insisted.

"He was very cute, but there was something about him. He was sort of mysterious, and kind of like a cat with no home." Miki said, more to herself than anyone else.

"You mean an alley-cat," Su told her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks." Miki snapped out her little trance.

Amu sighed, "Let's go inside, guys." She walked up the path to her house, with her friends right on her heels.

So, hope that was okay! Thanks for viewing! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! - Sooo... here's the 3****rd**** part? I think... Ya, that's right! ...probably. :P  
NE ways, enjoy!!**

**--**

Ikuto was standing on her balcony; watching her, like he'd been doing every day since he met her. _Amu..._ She was right there, but she felt so far away. He missed her when he couldn't be right beside her, couldn't touch her. He groaned at this new development, he hated caring.

He leaned back against the railing, trying to relax. He watched Amu get up from her chair, and froze as she turned around to face the glass door to her balcony. She froze too when she looked at the door, and her books she was carrying slid from her hand and hit the ground. Ikuto guessed she could see someone was standing there, and watching her too; which would look really creepy through her eyes.

He was still frozen in place when Amu's face lost its scared look, and she started to walk slowly forwards. She slid open the door and stuck her face outside. "Ikuto? How'd you get on my balcony?" She stepped all the way out, and leaned over the railing. "It's pretty high up." She looked confused, but not scared at all. _How can she do that? I'm on her _balcony_! Shouldn't she be afraid of me or something?_

Ikuto shrugged, "It wasn't too hard, and I was bored."

Amu laughed, "Okay. You can come inside, but I still need to finish my homework." _I love her laugh, it's so-_, he stopped mid-thought. _Damn, I have to stop thinking like this!_

"Sure, thanks," he said, stepping through the door. Amu picked up the books she'd dropped on the floor, throwing them on top of her bed, and grabbing more in exchange. She placed them on top of her desk and sat down in the chair.

Her room was cute: light brown wooden floor, yellow curtains, a white desk, a pink rug, and a pink bed. She had pictures along with a mirror decorating her walls.

Ikuto walked over to her chair, and leaned his face down to her ear, "What subject are you doing homework for?"

"English, a-at the moment," Ikuto could almost hear the blush in her voice. He started twirling her hair around his fingers, partly to have fun with her, but mostly because he wanted to see how soft her hair was.

"What are you doing?" Amu squeaked.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm playing with your hair."

"I c-can't concentrate when you do that!" Amu leaned forward, which slid her hair out of my hands.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, dropping down onto the floor beside her legs.

"You can sit on a chair you know," she offered.

"I prefer the floor," he told her.

"I'm beginning to notice that."

Ikuto decided to give into a bit of temptation, and he leaned his head against her legs.

He heard Amu mutter, "P-pervert." But, she didn't move, so Ikuto closed his eyes, relaxed.

"Amu, you're such a tease," he murmured.

"Eh!? _I'm_ a tease!?" She swung her knee into the back of my head.

"Ouch," he said sarcastically; he'd barely even felt it. It probably hurt her more than him. "And yes, you are. You're so... tempting." He looked up to see her face a bright red colour.

"Stupid, I have to do my homework, stop distracting me." Amu turned back to the homework all over her desk.

"Sure," Ikuto leaned his head back against her leg.

After what felt like only seconds to Ikuto, Amu started to get up from her desk. "Done so soon?" he asked.

"You do realize that we've been here for over an hour, right? Anyways, I'm going to get some food. Do you want any?" Amu started to walk to her bedroom door.

"No thanks."

"'Kay," she smiled at him before she left the room.  


Amu walked down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, and looked inside; to her disappointment, it almost completely empty. She had been distracted for the last week, and had forgotten to buy groceries. She'd buy more after school the next day.

She reached inside and grabbed a container of strawberries. She picked out the juicier ones and placed them in a bowl. She headed back to her room, carrying the bowl. When she walked in Ikuto was still sitting in the same place on the floor, staring at something Amu couldn't see.

"Oi, Ikuto, you still here?" Amu waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked then looked up, finally realizing she came back. "You want a strawberry?" she held the bowl out to him.

He wrinkled his nose, "No, thanks."

"You don't like strawberries?" Amu asked, taking the bowl away from his face.

"Yeah, something like that," he smiled mischievously at her.

"We don't really know anything about each other, do we?" Amu asked, after finishing off her strawberries. Which, took less time than you would think; she was really hungry. She sat down on her bed, and Ikuto moved so he was on the floor beside her.

"I guess not," Ikuto tilted his head up to look at Amu.

"Why don't you just get on the bed?" she said, it looked uncomfortable to her to sit on the floor for that long.

"Oh, so you want me on your bed?" he smirked at her.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Amu's face turned a bright red. "I meant-"

"In your bed?" Ikuto finished for her. He got up and stretched. "I can do that."

"No! Sit back down!" She grabbed a pillow off her bed, and threw it at him. It whizzed right past his head.

"Nice aim," he said sarcastically, sinking back down onto the floor.

"How old are you?" Amu asked.

"17."

"Eh!? So you're in high school!" she gaped at him. Why would anyone that age talk to her?

"I guess. How old are you?" He turned around to look straight into her face.

"Um... 13," Amu said nervously. She didn't want him to stop talking to her just because she was younger than him.

"Why so nervous?" he asked.

"No reason..." she mumbled.

"Tell the truth," he leaned up and whispered in her ear, "please."

She swallowed anxiously, "because... I don't want... you to stop talking to me because I'm younger." She rushed the last part out because it was embarrassing.

"Aww, see, that wasn't too hard, was it?" he said teasingly.

"Who said it was hard?" Amu muttered.

"And age doesn't really matter to me. Do _you_ care?" Ikuto started tracing a swirl pattern on her knee with his finger. His hands were so nice, and they felt so soft.

Amu shivered a little bit from his touch. "No," she managed to get out.

"It's late Amu, good night," he leaned up and kissed the part of her cheek right before her ear. She felt like she was frozen in place, as he walked behind her.

"Do you want to use the front door this time, or would you rather use the balcony again?" Amu turned around to look at Ikuto, but he was already gone.

**--**

**Okie! Hope that was okay! Thanks for reading! Please review! -**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, but this part's short! . I didn't really realize how short it was till now... Sorry! I'll release the next part very soon, though!! :)**

**--**

Amu walked down the street, grocery bags in hand. She was walking home when she heard a noise. It sounded like... music. Amu stopped and listened to see where it was coming from; the forest apparently, weird. She knew she really should go home, but she also wanted to follow the music.

She felt like the music was trying to pull her forwards, so she gave in and followed. The trees of the forest brushed against her arms and legs as she walked forwards. She bent under an overhanging bush, and stepped into an open area. It had only one big tree in the middle of an open field.

The music got louder as she walked towards the tree. It was a sad, heartfelt song, which she guessed was being played on a violin.

She saw someone standing behind the tree, leaning against the bark. She peeked around and saw- Ikuto!? Was he everywhere, or something? She noticed he had his eyes closed so she walked around to the other side of the tree.

She watched as he glided the bow expertly across the violin strings. It looked so pretty in his hands. She felt like the instrument really suited him.

"Are you done eavesdropping yet?" Ikuto opened his eyes to look at her.

"I-I wasn't!" Amu protested.

"Aww, of course not," He patted her head, before putting his violin back in its case.

"So you play the violin?" she asked. He just nodded, so she asked another question. "How long have you been playing it for?"

He smiled ruefully, for a reason she couldn't figure out, "A long time now."

"Your song was so pretty! But, it was also kind of sad."

There was a long pause before Ikuto said, "Why do you have a bunch of bags full of food?"

"I went grocery shopping. You know, when food runs out at your house, you do tend to have to go buy some more." Ikuto sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the tree trunk. "The floor again, really?" she asked.

"Why don't you come join me? It's comfortable." He patted the floor beside him. Amu shrugged and sat down. It was actually kind of nice; she was starting to see why he liked the floor. Or maybe it was because she was sitting beside him? "Doesn't your mom do the shopping?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked away, "Um... my mom died 4 years ago." She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She smiled at him, "What about your family?"



_How can she just smile like that, she makes it look so easy,_ thought Ikuto."Both my parents died a long time ago." He shrugged.

"So you live by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How can you afford it?" She looked really concerned; it made him kind of anxious.

"I move around a lot." He turned away from her, so he wouldn't have to see her sad expression.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Always," He looked over at Amu to see a tear slide down her cheek. It dripped off the edge of her face, and he shot his hand out to catch it. It hit his hand with a sound so quiet only he could hear it. He gazed at it, looking to see if it was actually real. _She's crying for me... She has so many problems of her, but she's crying for me!_ It made him feel kind of happy that she cared; no one had ever been like this with him before.

"Amu..." He lightly grabbed her chin, turning her face to his. "Don't cry." He kissed both her cheeks, then the top of both her closed eyes. Ikuto smiled sweetly, for the first time in a long time, as Amu opened her eyes to look at him. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

He laid down in the grass, resting his head in her lap. He knew he shouldn't have given in to temptation, but, as he could barely admit to himself, he wanted more comfort. He wanted her to care about him, and he wanted to be close to her.

Amu placed her hand lightly on his head. She moved her hand through his hair, almost like she was petting him. _Her hands feel so nice... I wish she didn't have to go home. I want to keep her. _

"Amu, I'm sorry." Ikuto murmured.

"For what?" she sounded surprised.

"Everything," he answered.

"I don't understand what you mean."

Ikuto sighed, "It's probably better you don't."

**--**

**Okay, even though that was short, I hope it was okay! -  
Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must warn some of you that there is some Tadamu here. (Please don't hurt me!). NE ways, ya, there will be a lot of other Amu pairings later on as well, but I'll stay true to AMUTO!! :D lol! :P  
I hope you enjoy this part!**

**--**

"Amu!" Amu turned around to see Tadase walking towards her, waving.

"Amu, do you want to walk to the park with me today?" Her heart sped up as he smiled at her.

"Of course!" _I don't think I could ever say no to him. _We started walking, and he took my hand is his. I blushed, they were so nice and warm on my cold hands.

We talked about school mostly during the walk. It was nice, even though it was about school. "I don't get to see you as much anymore because you're not in my class!"

He sighed, "I know! I wish we could pick our classes. Ah! Do you want some ice cream?" Amu looked over to see an ice cream stand.

She nodded eagerly, wanting a sweet treat. "Yes, please!" Tadase ran over to the stand, and took his place at the back of the line. She sat down on a bench, and stared after him. _He looks so cute today._

"Ah!" She felt someone blow in her ear and whirled around in surprise. She looked into those familiar icy blue eyes. "Ikuto, you scared me!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning forward on the back of the bench.

"I'm... um..." For some reason, she didn't want to tell him she was with Tadase. She looked over at Tadase standing in line, debating whether or not to tell him the truth.

Ikuto's gaze followed his, seeing what she saw. "Hot date? Trying to make me jealous?" He leaned in closer, and blew into her ear again.

"Hey!" she pushed his face away. "And no, why would I do that? And we're just friends!"

"Really? I was kind of hoping you were." He ruffled Amu's hair with his hands. "But, if you're not on a date, I can sit with you, right?"

He had her there. The only alternative to saying yes was to tell him she was on a date. Which was a lie, unfortunately, and she didn't want him thinking that either. She had to give him the obvious answer. "Yes, you can sit down." _This is going to be so awkward._

Ikuto sat down, and slung his arm around her. She felt her face starting to turn pink. "Ikuto, we're in public," she mumbled.

"So?" his face was so close to hers she could feel his breath.

"People are staring," She could see people around them looking as they walked by. Some younger girls pointed with their friends, squealing in delight at the cute boy.

Amu looked up at Ikuto as he was about to say something, when she heard a well-known voice. "Amu, who's that?"

She turned slowly, not looking forward to this conversation. "Um..."

Luckily, Ikuto stepped in for her. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he stuck out his hand to shake Tadase's. Tadase was holding an ice cream cone in each hand, so he was unable to. Although, it's doubtful he would have if his hand were free anyways.

"Hotori Tadase," He turned back to Amu. "Here, Amu." She grabbed a chocolate ice cream from his hands.

"Thank you Tadase!" She smiled happily as she ate her ice cream, but she was a bundle of nerves inside. Sparks seemed to be flying between Ikuto and Tadase.

"If you'll excuse us, Amu and I are on a date," Tadase grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bench.

Amu choked on her ice cream, "We are?" She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Aren't we?"

"Are we?"

"Well, it's not a date if _he's_ here," Tadase looked over at Ikuto and glared at him.

Ikuto got up and walked over to him, he was a lot taller than Tadase. "Maybe someone _wants_ me here?" He looked over at Amu.

"I, uh, um-" she didn't know what to say. She just stuttered, and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"She's with _me_ right now, you can see her later," Tadase pulled her closer to him.

"Are you saying you want to share her or something?" Ikuto asked, amused.

"Ah! That's not what I meant!" Tadase looked at Amu, begging her with his eyes to believe him. She gave him a small smile. "Can you leave us alone for a little bit?"

Ikuto looked like he wanted to rip Tadase's throat out, but all he said was, "Fine. Goodbye Amu." He never took his eyes off Tadase's until he turned around, and stalked off.

_He looks upset_, thought Amu, _maybe I should go after him?_ Her thoughts quickly vanished when Tadase smiled at her.

"Come on! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand, and she ran after him.



_How dare that kid think he can just go out on dates with _my_ Amu!? He can't have her! She's _mine_! _Ikuto shot his fist out, hitting a tree so hard about 6 branches fell down to the ground around him. He knew he shouldn't feel like this; that these thoughts were really wrong, but as much as he told this to himself he couldn't keeps thoughts like these from flowing into his mind.

He grabbed a low hanging branch of a tree, and snapped it off in one fluid motion. "Damn it..." he knew she wasn't really his, he couldn't keep her. He couldn't tell her the truth; it wasn't her world, it was his. She deserved a long normal life, one without him. He'd have to leave before she went into gr.9 anyways. _Less than a year..._

He walked along, wrecking anything he could as he went. Tearing branches off trees, smashing benches, ripping bushes out of the ground. It didn't make him feel better, just gave him something to do. He stopped after a while, a little of his anger gone, and looked back at the path of destruction he'd caused. It looked like a small hurricane had gone through.

He leaned back against one of the very few trees that weren't ruined. He slid down the tree, and sat down on the floor, and hung his head._ None of this is fair._

**--**

**So... ya! -  
Aww, poor Ikuto, ne? :(  
Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! - I was gonna post this yesterday, but then I forgot. '**

**So, please enjoy! :)**

**--**

Amu sat in bed, thinking. She hadn't seen Ikuto lately, a week to be exact. The last time she saw him was on her date with Tadase. And he seemed so upset then, she was nervous. She was so used to seeing him practically every day, it felt weird to go this long without even catching a glimpse of him. And she had to admit to herself that she missed him, incredibly. It was weird; she'd never really missed anyone before. She felt this tightness in her chest that she knew would disappear if she could just look at him.

People had commented saying that she looked sad; Ran, Miki, and Su in particular. They had come up to her a few days ago.

"Amu-chan, are you okay? You've looked sad for a while now." Su asked, in her sweet voice.

"More like gloomy than sad, but something must obviously be wrong." Miki went around her, as if looking at her from different angles would help her see the problem.

"You should be happy Amu-chan! Yay, yay, Amu-chaaaan!" Ran jumped up and down, cheering her on. Amu always thought Ran would've made a good cheerleader. Usually her peppiness was contagious, but she didn't feel like joining in the cheering today. Ran noticed after a while, that this wasn't making Amu any happier. "Amu?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged, but didn't manage a passable smile.

"You don't look near 'fine', Amu. You should tell us what's wrong." She poked her in the arm, as if this encouraged her to share.

"Yes, telling your friends things makes you happier! We can all worry together!" Su smiled at her.

"It's just, I miss... someone." Amu confided.

"Who? Who?" Ran looked like it was taking her a great deal of strength to keep herself from cheering again.

When Amu didn't respond, Miki tried to guess. "It's that boy, isn't it? The one we met that one time..." She couldn't quite figure out the name.

"Ikuto!" Su piped up. Amu wanted to glare at her, but it wasn't her fault.

"Yes, it's him. I miss him, okay? Can I leave now?"

"Don't worry Amu-chan! You'll see him again! Definitely!" Ran practically jumped on top of her while trying to hug her.

Amu smiled as Miki and Su joined in, making it a group hug.

All of her friends at school kept giving her reassuring smiles and sympathetic looks. Although it was nice of them, it had started to annoy her.

Her sister had noticed too, as well as her dad, who was always so busy! Was she really that transparent? The thought wasn't very reassuring, she always tried to look so positive to others; it didn't feel right for anyone but her to know her problems.

She kicked the blankets off herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. She walked over to her balcony, slid open the door, and stepped outside. She stood there, wishing Ikuto would jump up onto her balcony, like he used to do so often, so they could talk. She slumped over the railing, and looked down at the street.

She saw something below, moving. It caught her interest so she peered closer. No, it wasn't a 'something' it was a 'someone'; a 'someone' with blue hair. She felt a spark of hope. Amu leaned over the side of the balcony, grabbed onto the drain pipe, and started to slide down the side of her house. The pipe was cold against her hands, giving them a cold burning feeling. She realized she didn't put a sweater on as the cold air whipped against her exposed arms. She slipped quickly down the pipe, wanting less cold on her skin. She sighed in relief as she felt the ground beneath her feet. She looked up in amazement, surprised she actually made it the whole way down without falling. She felt unusually lucky.

She turned to see the same person jogging towards the woods. She ran, full speed, towards them. She was full of hope; she knew it had to be Ikuto! Eventually she caught up, and grabbed their arm. Amu saw him whirl around, and her heart beat faster in her chest at the sight of him.

"Ikuto!" she smiled up at him. He looked slightly different than the last time she saw him, she could swear his eyes look too dark, almost black. _It must be the light._ He also looked defensive, wild, and almost dangerous.

"Amu!" He jumped backwards, and Amu's hand lost its hold on his arm. "Amu, go home." He sounded so serious, it wasn't like him.

"Why? I want to talk to you!" She took a step forwards, but he just took another backwards.

"Not now, go home." Ikuto turned away and started walking away.

"Ikuto!" She protested. She reached out again, and grabbed his arm.

"Amu!" He whirled around, ripping his arm away from her, sending her arm flying backwards. He looked at her like he wanted to tear her apart. "Get away!"

She couldn't understand why he was being so mean! Normally he would've taken advantage of a situation like this and teased her until she blushed. "Then tell me you don't want me here," she challenged him.

"I don't want you here! Go home Amu!" She felt like he'd torn out her heart, she felt weak, and sad. But, she didn't want him, or anyone to see that, so she responded angrily, like he was doing to her.

"Fine! You're such a jerk; I hope I never see you again!" Ikuto didn't respond to her, he just walked away. She was so tempted to go home and weep into her pillow. But first, she needed to find out what Ikuto was about to do. _It must be something..._ she searched for the right word, but couldn't find it. She settled for 'important'. _It must be something important if he's acting like this. _She walked after him, treading lightly on the floor, staying as far away as she could while still keeping him in her sight.

She ducked behind a bush as he turned around, almost spotting her. She sat there, counting out a minute, before she stood up again. She peeked out, saw nothing, and emerged from her hiding spot. She looked around wildly, not able to see Ikuto anymore. She wandered around blindly, looking for him.

The cold wind was stinging her arms and face. She ignored it, and kept pushing through the trees. She saw him, crouched on the floor, in a predator-like stance. He was kneeling over something. It looked unusual, strange; almost inhuman. Amu started to walk closer, when she heard a loud cracking noise come from under her foot. She'd stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. She froze in her spot. It suddenly felt wrong for her to be here, like she'd stumbled upon something she shouldn't see. She really didn't want to be here anymore, she shouldn't have followed him.

Ikuto's head whipped around to look at her. His eyes, now ice blue again, widened as he took in her face. He looked so surprised to see her, so scared. Amu looked behind him, now that she was here; she needed to see the rest. It was a deer, dead and bleeding on the floor, its neck torn open. She moved her gaze to his face. His face was covered in still-wet blood, which he licked off his lips, then wiped the rest off with the back of his hand.

"Did you just... _kill_ that deer?" She willed the other words she wanted to say out of out mouth, but they wouldn't come. _Did you drink its blood? It's all over you... _He looked like he knew what she wanted to say anyways.

"Amu, I-" He took a step closer to her, and she flinched back. He stood slowly; she guessed trying not to scare her. She bolted back the way she'd came as soon as he'd started to stand. She wasn't really scared, a little sick maybe. The main reason she left was that she felt like she'd ran into some secret, burst the bubble of some furtive little society. It was something she shouldn't know. Amu felt like she'd ruined the thing between Ikuto and her. And it hurt.



He'd know as soon as he saw the look on her face that it was over. She looked more disgusted than scared, but still. He'd gotten so close, it was the closest thing he had to perfection. And now she was gone. He was all alone now, blocked off from everything.

But, he couldn't let her leave just like that. He had to explain everything to her; he couldn't let this secret get out. He knew it was important for the others as well, but he didn't care much about them.

There were so many conflicting emotions in his head. He wanted to keep her out of his world, keep her safe. He wanted to tell her everything, and have her accept him. He wanted to keep her and love her, but he didn't want to love her. He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't _want_ to want her, but he did.

He ran after her, and caught up in two seconds flat. She was so little, so slow, so human. He'd run at her too fast though, and they both got knocked to the ground. Ikuto landed on top of Amu, holding himself an inch above her to avoid crushing her.

Ikuto looked down into her eyes, but she didn't look scared, just curious. She was also blushing slightly. He took one hand off the ground, holding himself up with the other, and used it to brush the hair out of her face.

"How did you catch up to me so fast?" her voice shook a little as she asked.

"I'm not exactly normal." He smiled darkly, before he jumped off her, and darted over to the nearby tree. It took him only a second to do it, if that. He was sure he looked more like a blur to her than anything else. "Before you leave, I need to tell you something. You can leave after."

Amu got up off the floor, and brushed the dirt off of herself. She walked towards Ikuto and sat down in front of him. "Okay. I'm listening." She looked up at him with those big golden eyes.

He wanted to just grab her and hold her so badly, but he was afraid he would scare her. He couldn't take the risk that she'd run away. He took a deep breath, even though it wasn't needed. "I'm a vampire."

--

**Cliff-hanger? Ya, sorry! :P  
Thanks for reading! Please review! -**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! U get to find out wut happens after the cliffie! ;P Heehee! ^-^  
Enjoy! :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're a what?" asked Amu.

The wind whipped around her, tossing up fallen leaves. Everything was bathed in an eerie glow from the round moon overhead.

"A vampire." She looked at Ikuto, confused. He continued with his explanation, "A blood-sucker, leech, a parasite? You know, a vampire."

_Does Ikuto always have to make fun of me? _"Ikuto, stop teasing me!" she whined. "S-Seriously, what were you going to tell me?"

"I am serious." She looked up at him, and he did look serious. He wasn't even wearing his usual smirk.

"Th-then I want proof!" Amu demanded. This joke had gone too far; usually his teasing was fun-loving, but this wasn't funny.

"Sure, anything you want," A smile spread across his face, but he didn't look particularly happy. Amu watched as his two canine teeth grew longer, the bottoms becoming fine tip points. She felt a chill roll down her spine. His teeth were a perfect, shiny white. They looked almost like a weapon.

She shook her head; she didn't want to believe it. But, when she looked back up, he was still standing there smiling, fangs and all. "You _were_ serious... So, you d-drink blood? K-Kill p-people?" She felt like her blood had turned to ice. _Vampires kill people, right? Is that why I'm here? Am I food?_ She thought it, but it just didn't seem to fit. She felt safe with him, she knew he'd never hurt her.

"I need blood, but I don't kill people. I eat animals, like the deer in the forest." He had a grave look on his face.

Amu laughed happily, she felt such a release when he answered. The tightness she'd had in her chest dissipated. "You're a good vampire, then?" It sounded funny, so contradictory to everything she'd ever heard about vampires. But it felt right describing him that way.

"No. Vampires aren't good." He paused, "Amu, you have to keep this a secret."

"Of course! I pinkie-promise," she stood up, offering him her pinkie.

"How about we hug instead?" His usual smirk slipped onto his face.

"Eh!? W-why would I want to do th-that!?" she stuttered. Amu blinked and he was already in front of her. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She could feel her face heat up.

"Ikuto!" she tried to step back, out of his arms. But he just pulled her closer, her whole body now pressed against his.

"You're not going to hug me back?" He said it teasingly, but she heard a hint of sadness in his voice. It made her want to comfort him, to heal all his pain; but there was a limited amount to what she could do right now. So she rested her head against his chest, and slipped her arms around him.

He held onto her for only minutes longer, before he dropped his arms and stepped away from her. "Goodbye, Amu."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" She started to feel panicked. This wasn't a goodbye until tomorrow, this was a forever goodbye. It stung.

"I need to leave." He had turned away from her; all she could see was his back.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"Then can't you stay?" she asked, almost pleaded. "Please?"

"No." She flinched at his cold answer.

"Then-then I'll go with you!"

"No!" He said forcefully.

"But, I want to be with you..." Amu whispered.

"You shouldn't want that." He told her as he turned around.

"Why not!?"

"Because you shouldn't like me! You should be afraid of me! Do you see that branch?" He pointed up to thick branch in the tree right beside him. "That branch is at least two times stronger than any bone in your body." He grabbed it and ripped it off in one fluid motion. "And that was easy. I'm not a good person!" Ikuto yelled.

_This is so confusing! Sometimes I think he likes me, but other times he just likes to tease me, or he doesn't seem to like me at all! _"But you are! You don't hurt people or anything!" she insisted.

"I did hurt people before! Lots of people! I killed them and drank their blood. And I liked doing it!"

"But you changed, you don't kill people anymore..." she murmured.

"That doesn't affect what I did before! It doesn't change anything! Why don't you get it!? How are you still insisting that I'm good?!"

"Because love isn't rational! It doesn't make sense! It's the most _irrational_ thing ever, and no matter what you did before, nothing changes it!" Amu yelled, not really realizing what she'd said.

He looked surprised, "Say that again."

"Say what? What did I say?" she asked.

"You said, because _what_ isn't rational?"

"I-" Her face turned red as she realized what she'd said. _I said that, but I didn't mean... I couldn't possibly... I can't _love_ him, can I?_ "I didn't say anything..." she mumbled.

He shrugged, "Okay. Bye then." He turned, walking away from her.

"Wait!" She panicked, and did the first thing that popped into her head. She caught up to him, and swung her arms around his waist in a hug, her head against his back. "Please don't leave!"

"Amu, please don't do that," He groaned.

"Why?"

"It makes it so much harder to leave."

"Then don't." _Don't leave me...!_

He turned around so that he was facing her. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "And why do you want me to stay so badly?"

She blushed, not wanting to say what she had to, especially not when he was holding her face so that she had to look directly at him. "If you left, I'd miss you."

He smiled mischievously, "I like the sound of that." He pulled Amu closer to himself. "I'll stay, on a few conditions."

"Okay, anything you want!" She felt so happy; she could've burst out cheering, like Ran did so often.

"Hmm... what do I want?" He paused, thinking. _Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that...? _"One, I get to see you every day."

She nodded vigorously. _It isn't bad so far..._ "Two, no more dates with other guys."

"Wh-why?" she stuttered.

"I want you all to myself, that's why." He didn't wait for her to answer. "Three, I get to carry you home."

Amu sighed, "Fine." Ikuto scooped her up into his arms, cradling her. She closed her eyes. She enjoyed being held by him, but she would never say that out loud. She slipped into her sweet dreams, comforted by his presence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, dontcha just love happy ending? ^-^ Except... this isn't the end... but, meh. :P  
Okay, thnx for reading! Please review!  
3 Happily-random!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um, 8****th**** part! :3  
I hope U enjoy it! ^-^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto sat on the floor, watching her as she slept. The blankets on top of her slowly rose and fell as she breathed, it was hypnotic. Her hair was messy, but it was cute. She looked so peaceful. And he wanted her.

He'd been staring at her so long he thought he might've burnt holes through her. He wanted to go up to her bed, to be close to her. To hold her, hug her, kiss her. To have her in his arms, feel her lips against his. _To taste–_, he didn't let himself finish that thought; he shook it out of his head. It was too dangerous to even think about it. All he could do was stare.

The longer he gazed at her, the more the need grew. It was dangerous, he felt like he could snap so easily, too easily. He felt guilty being there, like he was putting her in danger. His muscles would've cramped, if they could have, from being tensed for so long. _Amu, please wake up soon..._



Amu rolled over in bed and groaned. _12:00 pm..._ She'd slept so late. "Ugh..."

"You sound happy this morning." She sat straight up in bed, looking around for that voice.

"Eh!? Ikuto!" She blinked, and still saw Ikuto sitting there on the floor. She frantically ran her hands through her hair, trying to get out some of the knots. _I must look horrible_, she thought. _And how come he gets to look so good all the time?_ "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"One of our conditions was that I get to see you every day, remember? And after I carried you home," Amu blushed at the memory, and Ikuto smirked at her expression. "I figured it would be easier to just stay the night, avoid the sun."

"Sun...?" she asked, not getting it at first. "Oh! Vampires can't go out in the sun, right?" She felt proud she'd figured it out.

"Not exactly, we can go out in the sun, but it's painful. The stronger a vampire you are, the less it affects you. It stings our eyes, and skin, and it feels like it sucks your energy away. Sunglasses do help a little for our eyes, though. It's just a hassle, I try to avoid it." He explained, shrugging at the end.

"If you go out during the day and the night, when do you sleep?" she asked.

"Don't need to. We _can_ sleep, but it's not like when people sleep. There are no dreams, no feelings; it's like a black void until you wake up. It's unsettling. I prefer not to sleep." He said it like a fact, no emotion, but it sounded horrible.

"Ikuto..." she started, when someone knocked on her door.

"Eep!" She looked at Ikuto, her eyes wide.

"Amu? The door's locked, can you let me in?" her dad called. _I don't remember locking the door; it's a good thing it was though._

"Uh, yes dad, one second." She grabbed Ikuto, shoved him into her bathroom, and closed the door behind him. She was about to open the door when she realized her pyjamas had dirt on them from sitting on the ground yesterday. She looked around wildly for something to cover herself up with. She noticed her robe, grabbed it, and quickly slipped it on. She ran to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. "Yes dad?" She hoped she didn't sound too panicked or out of breath.

"I'm going to work now, so can you take care of your sister? She's downstairs right now, waiting for her lunch."

"Of course I will! I'll just change and come straight down! Bye dad!" She rushed out, and closed the door practically on his face.

"Thanks Amu! I'll be leaving now," she heard her dad say from the other side of the door. She sighed as she heard his footsteps as he walked away.

She walked over to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. "Sorry! I just don't think my dad would approve of you spending the night."

He looked amused, "It's okay, that's why I locked the door."

"Oh, thanks!" She felt relieved; she thought maybe he would have been upset.

"I thought we could use a little _privacy_," he made it sound dirty.

Her face burned with embarrassment. "P-pervert!" She pushed him, but he didn't even budge, making his smirk grow bigger. "Get out of the bathroom, I have to change." She said while grabbing clothes from her closet. She looked back up, and Ikuto was still standing in the bathroom. "Come on, move." She tried to pull him, but he didn't budge. He looked like he was having fun, much to her annoyance. "Fine!" she marched out the door into another washroom.

After she finished changing, and washing up, she headed back to her bedroom. She peeked through the door. "Come on, let's go downstairs, I have to make my sister lunch."

"And I'm coming?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she can keep a secret," Amu skipped down the stairs. "Ami! Good morning!" She called, looking into her living room.

"Sissy!" her sister squealed, launching herself across the room into her sister's arms. "You slept so late today! I thought you'd never wake up! And I'm bored! And I'm hungry! There's nothing good on TV! Let's play a game!" Ami rambled through her random thoughts, while hugging her sister's legs. Her copper-coloured curls bounced up and down as she spoke animatedly.

"Amu and Ami?" Ikuto walked around the corner, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I didn't name us," She muttered.

"Sissy, who's that?" Her sister stopped rambling and looked up at Ikuto. She stared at him in awe.

"That's Ikuto. But, it's a secret here's here, 'kay?" Amu put her finger up to her lips and winked at Ami.

"Okay!" She gave a soldier salute to Amu, making her laugh. Ami let go of her, ran over to Ikuto and locked her arms around his legs. "Hi, Ikuto!

"Ami!" Amu scolded. "Sorry, she can be a little too affectionate sometimes."

Ikuto looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. "It's okay."

"Ikuto and Amu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ami sang, while Amu glared at her, mentally willing her to stop. Unfortunately, she didn't. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" She giggled with delight at her song.

Ikuto smirked at Amu, and she knew he was planning to do something. She now regretted letting her sister in on the secret. "Ikuto, don't." She warned.

"Ah, I wish Ami," he sighed.

"Amu won't go out with you? Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Why not? Go out with him!" Ami whined.

Amu felt mortified, "I-uh-no. I mean, didn't you want lunch?"

Ami stopped her begging, her golden eyes glittering at the thought of food. "Yes! Yes! Can you make waffles? Like mama used to make them!"

She smiled happily, "Okay, Ami!"

"Amu will make lunch, and you'll come and sit with me!" Ami beamed, and grabbed Ikuto's handing, pulling him forwards.

Amu laughed before heading to the kitchen. As she walked she heard Ami say, "You're pretty! Just like sissy! And you're so tall! I wanna be tall like you when I grow up!" Her voice slowly faded away as Amu made her way to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love Ami, she's so cute! ^-^  
Thnx for reading! Please review!  
3 Happily-random!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9****th**** part! :)  
I hope U enjoy! ^-^  
And thnx to everyone who's read this far along!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu made her way into the living room, holding 2 plates of freshly baked waffles for both her and Ami. Ami had asked her to make them the way her mom had, and she'd happily agreed. She loved brining back little mementos of her mom, like she was right there with her again.

Her mom had always been eccentric, just like her dad, and she loved them for it. They embarrassed her to no end, but she loved them. Her mom had always had a smile constantly on her face, glowing with enthusiasm. Amu missed her so much, but she always smiled when she thought of her.

Life had become so much more complicated since her mom had died. Her dad was always working, or taking care of Ami. She barely saw him anymore. She missed seeing him laugh and joke around, which he never did anymore after her death. He was like a completely different person, other than the fact that he still babied both her and Ami.

Amu took care of Ami while her dad worked, and she had to admit that sometimes it was hard. She really was a handful, so full of energy. She did want to help out though, make things easier on her dad. So she became the good big sister, the responsible one.

She blinked in surprise as she rounded the corner to her living room. Ami had her arms around Ikuto in a big hug and he had one arm around her as he looked fondly at her. It was so cute that she felt herself smile. But, he probably didn't want her to see him like this, did he? Something told her he didn't.

She backed up a few steps, and called out before walking back around the corner. "Ami-chan, waffles!" Ami was already off the couch, reaching for her waffles.

She grabbed a waffle off the plate with her hands, stuffing the whole thing into her mouth. "Amu-chan, how come you only made two plates? What about Ikuto onii-chan?"

She blinked in surprise, _onii-chan...?_ Amu smiled, Ami really seemed to like Ikuto. "Ikuto isn't hungry right now, right?" She looked to Ikuto, hoping he'd back her up.

"I might be hungry if you fed me," He teased.

_I guess he decided to take this opportunity to tease me instead._ "No!"

He shrugged, "Guess I'm not hungry then."

Ami jumped onto the couch, snuggling up next to Ikuto. Amu moved forward to take a seat on the chair beside them. Ami grabbed her hand however, and pulled her down beside her, so she was cuddled between both Amu and Ikuto. Amu nibbled on her waffle slowly, aware of him watching her every move. Ami seemed happy though.

Ikuto swung his arm around Ami, and his hand brushed against Amu's arm. She felt herself tense from his touch, it felt like electric tingles on her skin. Was that normal? Because it was new to her. He ran his fingers up and down on her arm, tracing patterns. _What's he doing? _She looked over at him, but he wasn't even looking at her. He couldn't see her blush, of which she felt relieved. He was staring over to the side, but she didn't know what he was looking at. _Is he even conscience of what he's doing?_ She highly doubted it.

"Amu-chan, can I watch TV?" Ami smiled up at me hopefully. This interruption seemed to bring Ikuto back to reality, and he looked over at Ami, but he didn't stop stroking Amu's arm, which made her blush deepen.

"S-sure Ami!" she squeaked out.

Ami turned towards her, she looked concerned. "Are you okay, Amu-chan? You're all red! You're not sick, right?"

_No! How embarrassing..._ She could already visualize Ikuto smirking at her, before even looking at him. "I'm fine Ami..." she mumbled. She didn't look up as she said this to avoid his gaze.

She started to get fidgety because of this embarrassing moment and the fact that Ikuto was still tickling her arm, both of which caused her face to go completely red. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" He looked amused.

"Touching my arm! Stop it!" Amu said, exasperated.

He shrugged, "Okay." He took his hand away from her arm.

Amu was surprised that he stopping this easily. _This is too easy! He's going to do something weird!_ Sure enough, only a couple seconds later, he brought his hand up to her face and started caressing her cheek.

She didn't think it was possible for her face to get anymore red, but it happened. _Why does he have to be so annoying? But, his hand does feel really soft, and that does kind of feel nice... _She almost leaned into his hand, but quickly got a hold of herself again."H-hey!" She swatted his hand away. _What was I thinking? I can't believe I almost did that!_

Ikuto smirked at her, "For a second, you looked like you were enjoying it." His face was only inches away.

_His face is too close... _She averted her gaze from his. "Don't be stupid." Her heart hammered in her chest. She wanted to cover it with her hand to try and muffle the loud noise, which seemed so loud that everyone should have been able to hear it. But, that would be too obvious.

He closed his eyes, and a little half-smile appeared on his lips. "I can hear your heart beat, you know. It's loud, and fast."

_B-but, no! That's not fair! No one's supposed to hear that! It's like cheating; he can tell everything I don't want him to know! And it's such a personal thing... It's something that only _you're_ supposed to hear._ She felt so vulnerable, like if he could hear her heart he could break it too.

He leaned closer, and placed his head on her chest. His ear was right on her heart, listening to every beat. She gasped quietly in surprise, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm listening to your heart. I like the sound, it's nice." Ikuto snuggled closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu was glad that Ami was too absorbed in her television show to see this. She was tempted to shove him away, but just as equally tempted to hug him back. Her heart felt like it was in the centre of a hurricane, getting tossed around.

"G-get off me pervert," she tried to pry off his arms from around her, but he was too strong for her. And he knew it too.

He looked up at her with a little frown on his face. "No. I like it here." Ikuto rested his head over her heart again. _Eh!? Wh-wh-what!? He can't just do that! Not that I can really stop him, but still!_

She blushed yet again, and looked down to try and push him off for the second time. When she looked down, she saw a smile was on his face. And it was a nice, gentle smile, with no trace of his usual smirk. Amu just couldn't bring herself to try and move him anymore, he looked so... _Cute, _she thought, finally finishing the thought she'd always had repeated in her mind. It did embarrass her, though she _was_ glad to finally accept it and stop using up energy trying to deny it.

She raised her hand and placed it on top of his head. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. _Yes... he's cute. And I like him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Onii-chan = brother)**

**  
Thnx for reading! Please review!  
3 Happily-random!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10****th**** part! :D**

**I enjoy this next part; it has some pervy-Ikutoness in it! XD And I know all U AMUTO fan girls like that! ;)**

**I hope U enjoy this part! ^-^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu was walking home from school. It was still bright out, so she took her time. All the leaves had fallen to the ground, and bare trees surrounded her. They made crunching noises under her feet with every step she took. The air was cold and dry, despite the bright rays on sun that shone down on her. It was sure to start snowing soon.

"Let's go somewhere, Amu." She yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ikuto! Don't scare me like that! I would've thought it was impossible not to hear someone with all these crunching leaves on the ground, but you don't seem to make a sound!" She babbled.

"Sorry, I'll try to be louder from now on," he replied in an amused tone. "_You_ on the other hand are extremely loud. I could hear you from blocks away."

"Eh!? _Me?_" She turned around to face him, and was quickly pulled against his chest.

"Got you," he whispered into her ear, drawing her tighter against him.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks. "Hey! L-let go!" She didn't have enough room to bring her arms up to push against him, so she tried to step back out of his arms.

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning if she really thought she would be able get out of his grip. Amu glared at him in response. Ikuto laughed at her expression, "Glaring doesn't really work if your face is bright red."

She looked away from his face so that she could keep herself from blushing any more. She spotted two girls nearby, both from her grade. One pointed at her, and whispered something to the other, which caused them both to giggle. As they looked up at her, Amu felt the blush drop from her face, and she glared at them as if she was daring them to say one more thing. The giddy smiles dropped from their faces and they scampered away.

She felt so embarrassed, she wanted him to let go. She squirmed in Ikuto's arms, but he still didn't let go. "Let go!" she whispered harshly, and kicked him in the leg. She knew it wouldn't hurt, but she hoped it would get her point across.

He released her, and she stumbled backwards. He looked extremely surprised. "You kicked me."

"You wouldn't let go!" She was starting to regret kicking him, he looked kind of hurt.

"Oh, sorry Amu," He turned around to leave. His steps made no noise as he walked away from her. _No! Don't leave...!_

"Hey! I though you said you'd try to be louder from now on," she called after him. It was as much of an apology she could make in public, while everyone was watching her.

He turned around, a smirk on his face. She hoped he understood what she meant. "Hmm, I did that say that didn't I?" He was already in front of her again. "Well, I'll promise to be louder, if you promise to go out with me." He said it loud enough that Amu was sure everyone around her could hear. And she was sure that he did that on purpose. How could she say no with everyone listening and still look cool?

She barely managed to keep herself from blushing. "Fine," she sighed, in her "cool and spicy" personality that she saved for school.

Ikuto smiled mischievously, "Okay then. Let's go." She felt his cold hand around hers, as he pulled her forwards.

"Now?" she said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course!"

"But, I have to go buy groceries for dinner tonight!" she protested.

He didn't hesitate when he said, "Then I'm coming."

"_You_ want to come shopping for _food_?" She asked. It seemed like an odd thing for him to do, seeing as he would never eat it. And it probably didn't smell very good to him either. Like a person smelling their pet's food.

"As long as I don't have to eat it," he smirked in response.

They walked hand-in-hand the whole way to the grocery store. They didn't talk, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Um... I'm sorry I kicked you!" Amu decided to break the silence. She didn't really understand why she broke the comfortable silence to bring up an uncomfortable topic. But, she felt guilty she had kicked him. "I didn't mean to kick you! I-I mean, I _did_ mean to kick you, but it was only because you wouldn't let go!" Once she started talking, she couldn't stop the flow of words coming out of her mouth.

"_That's_ an apology?" He looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"It's just that you were embarrassing me in front of everyone. That's not who I am at school." She looked away as she said it; very few people knew that she had two different parts to her, her "school-self" and her "actual-self".

"So at school, you're the person who glares at girls to scare them away," he said it teasingly, but it was true. _That_ was who she was at school; the "cool and spicy" Amu Hinamori. She wanted to be her true-self at school, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it, to drop the facade she kept up.

"Yes, that's right. And I truly am sorry I kicked you! It didn't have anything with you; it was just about me being embarrassed," she muttered while looking at her feet. She kicked a rock, and it made little cracking noises with every bounce.

"It's okay Amu," he bent down, and lightly touched his lips to her cheek in a quick kiss. She felt her cheeks grow warmer, but was still a bit disappointed when he pulled away so soon.

When they reached the entrance to the grocery store it opened automatically with a ding.

"Have people gotten so lazy since I was alive that they can't even open doors themselves?" He looked at the door disapprovingly as he walked through.

"Shh, someone will you hear you!" Ikuto looked doubtful as he scanned the store. And he was right; there was no one around to hear. A couple old ladies were picking out fruit near the back of the store, who looked like so absorbed in their work, that they wouldn't have heard a word of their conversation if they were standing right beside them. An older blonde woman was leafing through magazines, some teenage boys were grabbing handfuls of chocolate bars, and various other clients walked around the store and paid for their products. None of them seemed to notice when they made their entrance. "Well, still! It's not something you should talk about in public."

"Trying to keep me safe? How cute." A smirk formed on his face.

She glared at him before marching towards the fruit aisles at the back. She made her way directly to the strawberries, her favourite fruit. She picked out the reddest, freshest looking ones.

"Why strawberries?" Ikuto tilted his head to the side.

"Well, they're tasty, juicy, and they're such a pretty red colour." She smiled as she put more strawberries into a bag. She turned around to go to the vegetables, and saw the old ladies giving her disapproving looks. She blushed slightly under their scorn. _Are they looking at me that way because Ikuto's older than me?_ She looked up questioningly at Ikuto. A sly smile played on his mouth. He grabbed her face and pulled her closer, and then licked her cheek. Amu froze out of shock, unable to even blink. He swung his arm over her should and drew her away from the old ladies, guiding her forwards. Ikuto looked back over his shoulder and winked while sticking his tongue out at them. They practically fainted.

"Ikuto! Don't do that to old women!" She whispered scornfully, and hit him in the stomach. "And-and why did you l-lick my face?"

"Are you going to keep hitting me even though it doesn't hurt?" he chuckled.

"Baka," she mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "And you didn't answer my second question."

"Because you looked tasty," he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "and you were. Just like strawberries." She felt tingles run down her spine.

"This'll be quicker if you help, so can you go pick out a carton of eggs. Make sure they're not cracked. And we'll meet by the vegetables after, okay?" She scurried away to hide her red face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone enjoy the pervy-ikutoness? ^-^ Hopefully U did!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**3 Happily-random!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai again!! :)  
Well, this is the 11****th**** part! It's continuing the part where they're in the grocery store!  
I hope U like this part! ...there's not much romance or NE thing in this part cause of something... and ya... XD Well, read and U'll see! ^-^**

**OH! And I wanna thank everyone who's read/reviewed my story! Thanks for all the support and niceness everyone!!! *huggles for all***

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto walked over towards the left side of the grocery store. _Heh, that was fun._ He thought that even though he knew he shouldn't do anything like that. It wasn't very safe for either him or her. _But, she's so hard to resist. _He licked his lips, as if he could still taste her. _Sweet..._

He browsed over the side wall, wondering if eggs still looked the same as they used to. _What does a carton of eggs look like?_ He sighed, shopping used to be so much simpler when he was alive. He was starting to get frustrated, "What the hell does a carton of eggs look like?"

He heard a big crash a small yelp, and he whirled around in surprise. A girl sat on the floor with numerous boxes of something on the floor around with more tumbling on top of her from the shelves. He watched as she got up, looking flustered, and started picking up boxes to put back on the shelves. As she put a couple of them up, more tumbled down on top of her. She scrambled around trying to get the boxes back in their place.

He had this feeling nagging him, as if he should help her or something. He groaned, _I don't want to help, it's such a hassle. And it's not like me._ But Amu would want him to help, he knew that. Ikuto sulkily walked towards the poor girl. _Damn it, why does she have to have such a big affect on me? _He practically shoved her out of the way before picking up the boxes and placing them back on the shelf.

"I can help you!" she called, watching him from the sidelines. He raised an eyebrow at her. She caused more trouble than she seemed to help. "Um, never mind," she murmured apologetically.

Ikuto finished stacking the boxes then moved back towards where he last left off looking for eggs.

"Thank you!" she called after him. He didn't give her another glance.

Eventually he spied a package made of some cardboard-like material that said "Eggs" on top. He grabbed it, and turned around to leave.

A voice made him stop in his tracks. "You should really check to see if they're broken, and to see when they expire." He turned around to see the same girl from before. She had curly brown hair that just touched her shoulders, and light green eyes.

He glared down at the stupid package of eggs. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't buying eggs be as simple as just grabbing a couple of eggs and leaving the store? He felt strangely useless. He opened the package, and peered inside. None of the eggs looked cracked. Now, he had to worry about this 'expiry date' business. He had no idea what to look for, and this girl was still staring at him.

She walked over to him and pointed to a couple of faint numbers near the corner of the package. "That's the expiry date; it'll be good until later next week."

He looked at her, wondering if that was a good or a bad thing. He wasn't sure how long eggs should last.

"That's good." She looked like she was trying to hold her laughter in. It made him feel so stupid and useless. He didn't feel like he deserved to be here with Amu. _I wonder if anyone would notice if this girl just happened to 'disappear'._ It _was _a tempting idea, but Ikuto quickly pushed the thought away.

"My name's Maiya Kumori." She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he said, ignoring her hand.

"You don't shop here often, do you?" Maiya asked while giggling softly.

_She's so annoying, can I leave now?_ "No."

"Then why are you here?" she sounded rather curious.

"I'm shopping with someone. My girlfriend." A smirk slipped onto his face as he said it.

"Oh, really? That's so sweet! What's she like?" She looked so happy, like she could talk about this all day, and Ikuto probably could have too. _Finally, something interesting to talk about, _he thought.



Amu browsed down the aisles, and ended up picked out some fresh looking chicken for dinner. She continued looking down other aisles while she waited for her blush to disappear. She couldn't believe he had actually _licked_ her face! The blush deepened on her cheeks again as she remembered the incident.

She walked towards the magazine rack, so she'd have something to read at night. She studied all of them, trying to figure out which one to buy. It always seemed like such a big decision to just pick out something as simple as a magazine.

"Excuse me," someone called behind her.

"Hmm?" she turned around to see the group of boys that were picking up armfuls of chocolate bars before. There were three of them, and they looked to be about fifteen years old. She titled her head, _what would they want? _

"My friend thinks you're cute," said one of them. He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" she looked around at them, flustered. The blush developed on her cheeks again; it seemed like she'd never get rid of it.

"Hey! What are doing!?" yelled the one in the center, who looked like he was being held captive by the others. His blonde hair was about the same length as Ikuto's, and he had baby blue eyes.

"Do you want to go out with him?" asked another brown-haired boy on his other side. Amu stood there, stiff in shock.

"Shut up!" the blonde protested, but they ignored his complaints.

"Ouch! Watch it!" one exclaimed when he got hit in the face. "Here's his number, call him." She felt a piece of paper being slipped into her hand before they left.

_What the...?_ She crunched up the paper and dropped it onto the floor. _Sorry, but I made a deal with someone. _She grabbed a random magazine before dashing towards the place where she'd meet Ikuto.

She reached the vegetables, but Ikuto wasn't there. She waited for a while before deciding to go to the wall containing the eggs. _I wonder if he knows how to pick out eggs?_ She turned around the stands of vegetables on her way there. She stopped short at what she saw. Ikuto was standing there, talking to some girl with short curly brown hair. He looked happy, and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

She felt her heart start to ache. _Why does he have to look so happy talking to her? _She'd thought he'd liked her, as more than a friend. She whirled around so she wouldn't have to look at them any longer, and ran into someone carrying a bunch of bags of milk.

"Oof!" he fell backwards and the bags went flying into the air. Amu screamed as they hit the ground and exploded, sending milk flying everywhere. She jumped backwards and slipped on the milk. She hit the floor with a thud and her back slammed into a shopping cart causing it to fly backwards. She heard a crash as it collided with a rack of various pops, and cracks as half of them hit the floor.

"Ow..." she rubbed her sore back. She was almost completely soaked in milk, and was a little more than uncomfortable.

"A little clumsy?" she didn't look up at him, but she knew it was Ikuto. Her heart felt a little twisted; she was happy that he was talking to her, but maybe that was all they'd ever do, talk. She'd hoped maybe he'd spent so much time with her because he liked her. It seemed obvious to her that she was wrong.

Amu continued to sit there, staring at the floor. She hadn't decided if she wanted to look up yet. A hand was placed below her face, offering to help her stand up. She took Ikuto's hand, figuring that she couldn't sit on the ground all day. "Thanks," Amu mumbled. "I'm going to go pay now." She left behind the awful mess, and the workers who were frantically trying to clean it up.

"Sure," Ikuto followed behind Amu as she trudged towards one of the cash registers.

The lady at the till regarded her curiously, but didn't mention her soggy appearance. She paid for the food, and the lady thanked them for their business. She gave an extra big smile to Ikuto, and Amu resisted the urge to glare at her.

They walked home together in silence. Amu was surprised that Ikuto hadn't teased her about the incident. Maybe he noticed that she wasn't in the mood right now. Amu shivered from being wet in the cold air.

"Here," Ikuto took off his coat, and handed it to her. She took it carefully from him, and slipped her arms through the sleeves. It was way too big for her, and the arms were so long they went passed the tips of her fingers. She hadn't realized he was that much bigger than her before. She looked up at him to see if he actually fit this jacket.

He had an amused smile on his face. "You look cute in that."

She blushed lightly, and looked away. How come she couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast when he was around? Why, even if he didn't like her? It didn't seem fair. And how could he say something so sweetly and not mean it?

They reached the front of Amu's house fairly quickly. Ikuto leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. "See ya later!" Amu bit her lip as she stared after him. _Not fair..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dontcha just **_**hate**_** misunderstandings? I certainly do!**

**I know it seems like Amu really overreacted, but she just seems like the kinda person to do that to me... XD**

**But... everything will work out! YAY!!! ;P**

**Thnx for reading! Plz review! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah–ah–ah-choo!" Amu groaned, and reached for another Kleenex. She really should've taken a hot bath yesterday after the milk accident, but she just felt too tired. She'd changed and curled up in bed as soon as she'd gotten home. Maybe if she had taken that bath, she wouldn't be sick right now.

She jumped as she heard a knock on her balcony door. "Can I come in?" the voice was pretty muffled by the glass between them, but Amu could still make out what was being said.

"Yeah, sure Ikuto, come in." She said between sniffles. Amu watched him as he walked gracefully into her room. He looked extremely hot, as usual.

He stood in front of her with an odd expression on his face, "You look..."

"Don't say it!" she cut him off in a warning tone. She already _knew_ she looked bad; she didn't need to _hear_ it too! "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came for a visit." Ikuto smirked, and brought his face closer to hers. "I get to see you every day, remember?" he whispered in her ear.

She tried to suppress shivers as she pushed him away. "Yeah, I remember," she mumbled. She looked up to him to see he was frowning at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She crossed her arms.

"You didn't blush," he answered while looking at her quizzically.

"Oh." She hadn't noticed herself that she didn't blush. "I'm...sorry?"

"It's okay, I'll just have to try harder," he had a mischievous smile on his face as he thought of things he could do.

"You look like you're thinking of something perverted," Amu observed, mildly scared.

Ikuto came out of his fantasies, and smirked at her. "Is that what you think? And what kind of perverted things would I be thinking about? Maybe something like yesterday?" he teased.

Amu _did_ blush this time, much to Ikuto's enjoyment. "Sh-shut up! Pervert!" She felt like she was being overheated because of all the blankets that her dad had placed on top of her this morning. Her dad _always_ overreacted to these things; she practically had to throw her dad outside to get him to go to work. She hated being sick, it always made her dad worry. She struggled to kick all the blankets off of herself.

"Are you getting hot?" Ikuto asked, with a smirk on his face for reasons Amu didn't know.

"Of course I'm hot, I have 6 thick blankets on top of me," Amu said, as she finally got all but one thin blanket thrown off of herself, onto the floor.

"I can help, if you want," Ikuto offered as he walked closer to her bed.

She regarded him cautiously, but eventually agreed due to how hot she was. "Fine," she sighed. "Eh!? Wh-what are you d-doing!?" Amu cried, as Ikuto started to climb into her bed. He slid under the blanket, and Amu's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her, and her face turned red. "Oh..." she finally realized what he was doing when she felt his cold body cooling hers down.

Ikuto snuggled up closer to her, and laid his head on her chest. "H-hey!" she protested, even though it did feel kind of nice being this close to him, especially because of how cold he was. "Just because I'm letting you in my bed doesn't mean you can do weird things! Whatever it is you're doing..."

"I'm cuddling. And I didn't know that you were actually _allowing_ me to be in your bed, I thought I had done that without your permission. But, now that I know that I'm _allowed_ to be here, I'll make sure to come over a lot more often." He smirked at her, absolutely loving this.

"_What!?_ That's not what I meant at all! Get out!" Amu yelled.

"Aw, Amu, that's cold," he said teasingly. She grumbled as he continued to cuddle with her. After a while she gave up complaining, and started to run her fingers through his soft hair.

"You seem to like touching my hair a lot," Observed Ikuto.

"I do not! I was just bored." Amu said stubbornly. She would've liked to cross her arms, but Ikuto was in the way, so she just dropped them to her sides.

"Don't stop, it felt nice," he pulled her closer to him, if that was possible.

"No," she huffed.

"Please?" he asked, giving her the cutest puppy-dog look she'd ever seen.

She paused before making up her mind on the answer she'd give. "Fine," Amu felt tired of arguing anyways. She tentatively raised her hand and placed it on top of his head. In truth, she actually did enjoy touching his hair, it was so soft, like a kitten's fur. "Ikuto? Can I... ask you something...?"

"Yeah, sure," he looked curiously up at her.

"Why-why do you bother spending s-so much time with m-me?" she stuttered while asking. She couldn't bear to even look him in the face; she had to look up at the ceiling. _Why did I even ask this? I don't want to know the answer, do I...?_

Ikuto let go of her, and shifted so that he was sitting straighter. He was looking at her as if he was angry, "Why would you ask that?"

She shrank back into her pillow a little, "Um... I just don't get why you'd want to spend so much time with, well, _me. _...And I saw you talking to... some girl, and you looked so happy that I just thought that..."

"Baka," he interrupted her.

_So he doesn't like me, and he's calling me stupid? Well, that's nice..._ she thought sarcastically.

He leaned casually on his hand, "I was so happy, as you put it, because I was talking about _you_."

_How can he say that and sound so casual!?_ "W-w-why would you t-talk about m-me?"

"Amu..." Ikuto was looking at her with some emotion she couldn't identify. His expression was so gentle, it was surprising. "I love you."

She blinked a couple times before what he said registered in her mind. She sat up abruptly, only to pushed back down. She was about to speak, but Ikuto had his lips on hers before a single word could pass through her lips. Amu was frozen stiff in her spot. _Ikuto's-, and-, he's-, what!? _She finally relaxed after realizing how soft his mouth felt against hers. And then, so quickly, he pulled away.

He gazed into her eyes cautiously until giddy smile broke onto her face, and a light pink blush decorated her cheeks. "So, you liked the kiss?" he purred into her ear.

"M-maybe…"Amu stuttered. She wanted him to kiss her again more than anything, but she'd never ask.

He touched his forehead to hers for a brief second before spreading soft little kisses over her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin. _He said he loved me... _It was such a sweet comforting thought.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the squeak of the front door of her house, and the turning of keys in a lock. "M-my dad's here!" Amu gasped

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, part 12 is out.... **_**FINALLY**_**!!!! ^^;  
Yeah, really sorry bout that... Stupid school kept me busy. .  
But, um, yeah. I have nothing else to say...  
OH! And sorry bout the Cliff-hanger too! ;P**

Amu, Ikuto (c) Peach Pit!  
Story (c) Me!

Thanks for reading! Hope U enjoyed it!  
Please Review! ^-^  
3Happily-random! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, after a long (VERY LONG) delay, here's the next part of Cold Blooded! :P  
I'm sorry for the long delay. School was killing me. ^^; **

Amu's eyes snapped open as she heard the squeak of the front door of her house, and the turning of keys in a lock. "M-my dad's here!" Amu gasped.

Ikuto reached out in a flash, grabbed the blankets off of the floor, and threw them on top of both him and Amu. "What are you doing!?" Amu yelled, before realizing her father could probably hear her. "You have to leave!" She continued in a whisper.

He frowned at her, clearly displeased. "I don't want to leave. And besides, I still have something I need to ask you."

"You can ask me Monday!" Amu protested while trying to push Ikuto out of her bed. "_Please _leave, my dad will be up here any minute!"

Ikuto sighed, "Fine, you know I can't resist you." He pulled her face closer to his, making Amu blush, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. Amu chuckled to herself for a second, only Ikuto would jump off her balcony to leave.

"Amu, are you okay?" Amu's Dad Tsumugu bustled into the room carrying a bag from the grocery store.

"Yes dad, I'm fine," Amu sighed, he was way too overprotective.

"Are you sure? You're face is a little red, do you have a fever?" Tsumugu asked in a panicked tone.

"Dad, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry so much." She smiled at him for reassurance, and it seemed to do the trick.

"Well, would you like some food then? I bought ice cream, popsicles, potato chips, pocky, and some candies. Which would you like?" Tsumugu asked cheerfully.

Amu had a weird feeling that her dad was trying to make her fat, maybe so she no boy would ask her out. It seemed like the sort of thing he'd do. But, not wanting to burst his bubble, she said, "Uh, I'll have some ice cream then. Just a little bit!"

Her dad left her room and headed for the kitchen to put the ice cream in a bowl. He came back a few minutes later, carrying a giant bowl filled to the brim with ice cream. It looked as if he'd dumped the whole carton into a bowl for her. _Oh, great. How am I supposed to eat all of this?_ She took it from him, scooped a bit onto the spoon he'd given her and took a bite. "It's good," she smiled at him, making him smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest then," he said as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

Amu sighed happily as she ate her ice cream. _Looks like this day turned out okay after all._

Amu was extremely cheerful the next day. She even got up early and didn't mind one bit. She skipped all the way to school, and ran into Miki, Ran, and Su near the front door.

"Well, you're awfully happy today," Miki commented. "I think I need to draw this moment to preserve it forever." Miki took her sketch book and a pencil out of her book bag and started sketching. Amu rolled her eyes but didn't respond to her.

"You didn't even say anything back to Miki. You didn't yell at her for insulting you." Su noticed.

"Something good must have happened! Right, Amu-chan?" Ran said with a lot of pep for so early in the morning.

"Maybe," Amu tried to look blasé about it, but she just ended up with a big grin on her face.

"What happened Amu-chan? Tell us, we want to know!" Su begged her for information about yesterday.

"We're going to be late for class, let's go!" Amu grabbed Ran's arm and started jogging forwards towards their first period class. Ran had no trouble keeping up with her, and jogged along beside her with ease.

"But Amu-chan, the bell hasn't rung yet." Miki protested, as both she and Su ran after them. Amu ignored Miki and Su's complaints – Ran seemed to enjoy the run – and continued to make her way to math class.

They arrived at class early and just talked until the bell rang. During math class Amu found herself actually paying attention, she even took notes. Not even math could bring down her spirit today.

During her last period class, she talked mostly to Tadase. The one thing she didn't seem to notice was that her heart no longer beat faster around him.

"Goodbye Miki, Su, Ran!" Amu called behind her and waved as she exited the school at the end of the day.

She didn't think she could get any happier until she saw Ikuto leaning against a wall waiting for her. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she dashed towards him. He was wearing mostly black, like usual, and his blue eyes were covered with black lens sunglasses.

"Yo!" He raised his hand in a wave to her, which made her run faster towards him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, not particularly caring who saw this time. "Are you okay? This is a little unusual for you." Ikuto commented, though he hugged her back tightly.

She decided to ignore his comment. "So," Amu started as she pulled back from the hug, "yesterday you said you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"Not here. Let's walk back to your house." Ikuto started to move in the direction of her house.

"How come it's always _my_ house? Why don't we ever go to your place?" Amu asked casually.

"You want to come to where _I_ live?" He scoffed.

"What? What's so wrong with that?" Amu inquired.

Ikuto shrugged, "It's not exactly the nicest place, or in the nicest part of town. But, if you want to go..."

"Okay, let's go!" Amu smiled at him. She was excited at the idea of seeing where he lived.

"I wasn't expecting you to say you wanted to go," Ikuto mumbled, his expression mirroring his words. Much to her joy, he took her hand in his to lead her. The further they walked, the less 'nice' the surroundings got. It didn't exactly look dangerous, but it wasn't all mansions and rosebushes. He led her into a small shabby looking apartment building. It was old looking, but it wasn't falling apart.

Ikuto guided her up flights of slightly creaky stairs to the third floor. He turned to the left at the top of the stairs. He led her through the hallway to apartment 3C. Ikuto took a silver key out of his pocket and moved to put it in the lock. The door, however, just swung open with his touch.

"Do you always leave your door unlocked?" Amu joked.

"No, never." He had a really serious look on his face, which worried Amu. "Wait here for a second." Ikuto turned and walked silently into the room, as Amu nodded in agreement.

**Thanks for reading! Hope U enjoyed it! ^-^  
Oh, and please review! ********  
And I think the next part will either be out sometime this week or the next. Most likely next... I have drawing requests and contests I need to do first, sorry! ^^;  
3 Happily-random!**

**Shugo chara (c) Peach-Pit!  
Story (c) Me!**


	14. Chapter 14

Now, for the 14th chapter of Cold Blooded! Yay! Hope U enjoy! ^-^

Ikuto crept carefully across the floor, leaving nary a sound. He stepped around the corner of his apartment and saw someone sitting on his open windowsill. It was a boy with somewhat shaggy purple hair, bright yellow eyes, and a purple cat tail and ears. He was wearing a black t-shirt, long black baggy shorts, and a silver cross necklace. "Yoru," Ikuto said venomously.

Yoru looked up at him and smiled happily, oblivious to Ikuto's anger. "Ikuto!" Yoru launched himself at the vampire.

Ikuto sidestepped at the last second, causing Yoru to fly into a desk and then to stumble backwards and fall onto his back. "Ikuto! That was _mean_!" Yoru pouted up at him, his mouth turned down into a tiny frown.

Ikuto grinned at him without even an ounce of shame. "How did you get in here anyways?" he asked as his eyes sparkled with unseen malice.

"I broke in through your door. It was pretty easily actually," Yoru smiled up at him in a cat-like manner.

"Uh-hu..." Ikuto mumbled as Yoru stood up, "Idiot." Ikuto snapped out his arm and shoved Yoru back down towards the floor again. Of course it couldn't have really hurt him, but Yoru wined piteously, as Ikuto continued to talk. "Anyways, you have to leave. _Now_."

"But, why? I haven't seen you in so long! I thought we could spend time toge-" Yoru's sentence was cut off as a pink-haired girl quickly stuck her head through the door.

"I-Ikuto? Is everything okay?" Amu squeaked out nervously.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered to himself, as if he had forgotten she was there and just remembered how much she meant to him. Every time he saw her, it was as if his heart leapt out to her. She was truly the only thing he'd ever wanted – in both life and, well, death. "Yes, everything's fine," he continued, louder this time. "Come in Amu."

Amu slowly opened the door and stepped tentatively inside. She briefly looked around the room – curiously eyeing the mess that Yoru and Ikuto had made – before walking towards them. "Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori," she greeted Yoru and stuck her hand out for him to shake. Surprisingly, she wasn't deterred by his ears or tail.

He ignored her hand and instead peered curiously at her as he paced around her in a circle. "Ne, Ikuto, you have a girl? Is that why you haven't been around much lately?" Yoru asked. Amu stood rigidly straight with an awkward look on her face as Yoru leaned forwards and smelled her hair.

Ikuto instinctively reached forwards, wrapped his arms around Amu's waist, and snatched her back into his chest. He growled a possessive "_Mine_," to Yoru, not really caring if he showed his true feelings this one time. And besides, it was only Yoru. It had _really_ pissed him off though when Yoru had gotten that close to Amu. _His_ Amu.

"B-but Ikuto, she's _human_!" Yoru exclaimed, earning a glare from Ikuto. "I-I mean, she's cute and stuff," Yoru continued, which caused Amu to blush, "but she's still human. And you're not."

"Quiet Yoru. You're making my Amu nervous." Ikuto glared at Yoru.

"_Your_ Amu?" both Amu and Yoru asked – well, Amu more like yelled it – at exactly the same time.

"Of course," Ikuto replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This made Amu blush beet red, and Yoru to gape at him.

"So this means you-" Yoru started to speak before Ikuto interrupted him.

"Yoru, _quiet_."

"So it's true!" Yoru gasped. "You really did c-" Ikuto swung his leg out and dealt a blow right to his stomach. Yoru flew backwards, and a loud crack was heard as he crashed into the wall.

"Oh, crap. I didn't mean to kick _that_ hard, now my wall's going to be dented," Ikuto frowned at the wall Yoru had hit.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried as she ran towards Yoru, who was sprawled out on the floor."Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks Amu. You know, you're really too nice for him," Yoru stuck his tongue out at Ikuto. He always acted like a little kid. "And besides, hitting me won't erase the fact that you connected with her."

"Connected?" Amu looked towards Ikuto and titled her head questioningly.

Ikuto mentally groaned in annoyance. He didn't want tell her everything about vampires; the less she knew, the safer she was. Technically, she would be the safest is he'd stop seeing her, but he wasn't planning on doing that any time soon.

Ikuto sat down on the floor and motioned for Amu to join him. "Sometimes, vampires connect with humans," He started as Amu sat down beside him. "Every vampire has one human that they would connect with. Usually, they don't meet, because they could be anywhere in the world. When they first meet, there's an intense... craving, for the human's blood. But, as time goes on, the bond deepens. You start wanting them to be happy... and stuff." He finished a bit clumsily.

"So, do some vampires, um, kill the human when they first meet?" Amu asked nervously.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows at her bold question, "Most do, actually. Others turn them into vampires so they can be together."

After a long pause, Yoru blurted out, "Show her your tattoo!"

"Tattoo?" Amu asked wonderingly.

"When different things happen to a vampire, they develop tattoos," Ikuto explained. "For example, when you join a coven – which is a group of vampires – you get a tattoo to match the coven. Connecting with a human gets you a tattoo as well."

"Um, can I see yours?" Amu blushed at her request.

Ikuto reached up and pulled his shirt off over his head. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Amu yelled, her face turning bright red.

He pointed towards the left side of his chest where a dark blue tattoo was drawn onto his pale skin. It was a curving double cross with a circle around the center.

"Oh," she mumbled, looking a little distracted. Amu touched his tattoo so lightly he would've barely felt it, except for the fact that it sent a warm static shock throughout his entire body. He blinked in surprise, and looked at Amu to see that she was staring at him with a shocked expression. Obviously, she had felt it too.

Ikuto grabbed the back of her head and gently pulled her forwards so he could kiss her forehead. "Ready to go home Amu?" Ikuto asked as he covered himself back up with his black shirt. He didn't wait for her response as he picked her up into his arms and headed towards the window. "Goodbye, Yoru," he called.

"W-wait! Ikuto, I thought we were going to spend some time together!"

Ikuto ignored Yoru as he slid open the big window and swung himself and Amu over the edge of the balcony. Amu threw her arms around his neck and hung on tightly as they fell towards the ground.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as they landed, "Don't ever do that without warning me first! And couldn't someone have seen you? I mean, normal people just don't jump out of windows."

"There's no one here," Ikuto pointed out as he looked around. He hadn't really thought about that before he'd jumped though. He always tried, but he hadn't quite perfected the whole being discreet thing.

Amu gave him a dry look as Ikuto walked forwards, carrying her the whole way.

"Well, well, well," someone called out, their voice acidy. "Look who we _finally_ found."

Um, wow, possessive and anger issues much, Ikuto? Lol! XD And I think I made Yoru a bit too winy. Oh, well. And, also, a cliff-hanger! Again! WOO!! :D hehe, sorry! Oh, and if U're wondering who said that, It's a new character. And no, I won't tell U who it is. :P Although I need a name for them... :XD:

Thanks for reading! Hope U enjoyed it! ^-^  
Oh, and please review!   
3 Happily-random!

Shugo chara (c) Peach-Pit!  
Story (c) Me!


	15. Chapter 15

**I finally finished the next part of Cold Blooded! Yay? ^^;  
I feel like a loser for making you guys wait so long. Sorry about that... ehehe...**

"Well, well, well," someone called out, their voice dripping with acid. "Look who we _finally_ found."

Amu looked to the left over Ikuto's shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her. Four extremely gorgeous people stood there watching them. The one in front – who had spoken before – was a boy around the age of eighteen or nineteen. He had messy dark brown hair, grown a little bit long, blue eyes a bit lighter than Ikuto's, and a muscular build. The others were two girls and another boy. One of the girls – a little brunette with light green eyes – had her arms swung around the boy's neck, as if they were a couple. The boy had golden blonde hair, and eyes so dark they were almost black. They seemed to be around sixteen years old. The other girl had long blonde hair tied into two high pigtails. Her eyes were a hypnotizing light purple. Amu guessed she was seventeen. Oh, and all of their skin was deathly pale.

A chill wind blew across them, reflecting the cold feelings being tossed around like the leaves in the breeze. "It's always a great pleasure to see you, Ikuto," sneered the brown-haired boy in the front. His voice was as smooth and slithery as a snake, with the hint of an English accent. The others stood unmoving behind him, staring at them with unblinking eyes.

"Ikuto... are they-" Amu whispered, only to be interrupted by being pushed behind Ikuto.

"Amu, stay back," Ikuto directed her.

"So you've got yourself a little swan, hm?" The boy glanced at her, for merely a second, but his eyes seemed to bore into hers. She felt herself instinctively shrink back from him.

"If you even _look_ at her again Naito, I'll rip your throat out," Ikuto snarled, as he shoved Amu farther behind himself. Amu clung onto the back of his shirt, seeking his protection and comfort.

"I'm not a bird," Amu mumbled, frowning.

Naito chuckled. "I know you're not a bird, love. A swan would be the lover of a vampire," He told her.

Amu felt her face heat up. "I'm not a swan!" She yelled at him. This only made Naito laugh harder. It really vexed Amu.

"Amu, don't encourage him," Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry," Amu pouted up at him. She really didn't mean to do it. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist in an apologetic hug.

"Well, isn't she affectionate," Naito noted, earning a growl of anger from Ikuto. "But, that's not the main point of my little visit. Meimei, come," He ordered.

A girl came into view, as if she walked out through the mists and folds of shadows. Her hair was snowy white and her eyes were a metallic-like silver. She wore a black dress with a loose black jacket over top. She was young, maybe ten or eleven years old. Of course, age doesn't really have that much of a meaning for vampires. She had an oddly calm and intuitive expression on her face.

"Meimei, is she the one?" Naito asked. The other vampires still flanked him quietly; though the blonde girl with the long pigtails fidgeted as if she had something she felt she needed to do.

Meimei withdrew a ball of what looked like glass out of the pocket of her jacket. "Let's see," She whispered. She held the ball out in front of herself with both hands. Meimei gazed into it, and Amu watched in amazement as the ball floated about ten centimetres over the palms of her hands. The glass glowed blue, green, orange, red, colours flew by so quickly Amu couldn't keep track of them all. Sparks and flashes emanated from inside the globe. Meimei stared into it. She looked as if she were looking right through it to something else entirely. The ball suddenly dropped, and all of the colour drained from it to turn it back into something as unremarkable as glass. She smiled placidly as if in some sort of a daze, and answered, "We were right."

Naito grinned devilishly at Amu. "Don't worry, we won't her, Ikuto. In fact, I kind of like the girl myself. Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Ikuto tried to step forwards only to be held back by Amu. "If you don't want him to die I would hold onto him tight. I may not hurt _you_ Amu, but I won't hesitate to kill _him_," Naito nodded towards Ikuto, "if he steps over the line. We're leaving."

Naito licked his lips while watching Amu, then turned sharply away and left, the others trailing after him. The pretty girl with the long blonde pigtails was the last to start to leave. She turned, but instead of leaving she waited for the others to go, and then turned back around to Amu and Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" She screamed in delight and launched herself towards him. Amu stumbled back to avoid being hit by her. "I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you so much!" The girl trilled as she hugged Ikuto tightly.

Amu frowned. Who was this girl – this incredibly pretty vampire girl – who was hugging her boyfriend? At least he wasn't hugging her back. In fact, he seemed a tiny bit pissed off about the whole thing.

"Utau," he sighed, "get off of me. Please." He managed to pry her off after a couple more minutes.

"But, I missed you! You should join Naito's coven! Please! It would be so nice for all of us to be together!" Utau begged him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"My answer is the same as it has been and always will be: no," Ikuto told her.

"Why not?" Utau pouted. Her face could've made every boy at Amu's school into a willing slave.

"One, Naito is horribly evil, as well as most of the other vampires in his coven. Two, he doesn't like me and wouldn't let me in even if I _wanted_ to. And three, I have a girlfriend now, so you should really move on. Unlike most guys I'm not going to turn into a slave for you." Ikuto told her.

_Ouch, that was a little bit direct_, Amu thought, even though she was kind of pleased that he wasn't going to drool over that girl.

Ikuto reached for Amu's hand and pulled her closer towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of her head.

"What does she have that _I_ don't? And she-she's-" Utau leaned forward and sniffed, "a _human_! How can you _possibly_ have a relationship with a human unless you change her? You _are_ going to turn her into a vampire aren't you?" Utau demanded with a look of absolute scorn on her face.

"No, I'm not going to," Ikuto scowled at the blonde girl in front of them.

She snorted, "Well, that's a rather short-lived relationship, isn't it? I mean, she's just going to grow old and die. That is if Naito doesn't get to her first. It's obvious he wants her for _some_ reason or another."

_Oh, thanks..._ thought Amu sarcastically.

"If that's all it's going to be, then I can wait. In the meantime, you've made yourself a powerful rival... um, girl!" Utau yelled at Amu.

"My name's Amu Hinamori," Amu offered.

"You've made yourself a powerful rival, _girl_," Utau repeated, her face a mere inch or two from Amu's.

Amu's temper flared and her cheeks blazed red with anger. What gave this girl the right to speak to her like that? "That's Hinamori-san to you!" Amu told her. The air seemed to crackle with anger between them as they stared at each other in defiance.

Utau turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ugh, _human_. How disgusting." She muttered under her breath as she walked away from them.

"Hey! I'll show _you_ who's human!" Amu yelled after the retreating girl. She felt the urge to pick up a rather large rock and whip it at the girl's pretty blonde head. _It wouldn't really hurt her anyways..._ Amu shook the thought away. She wasn't going to be _that_ petty about this.

"Amu, that doesn't make any sense..." Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"I-I couldn't think of anything good to say in response, and that sort of just slipped out," Amu admitted.

"And that's one of the many things I love about you," Ikuto disclosed to her as he kissed her sweetly. And then, as usual, he pulled away so quickly. It never seemed long enough to Amu, but Ikuto _did_ have his limits. It was probably best not to push it. "Come on; let's get you home, Amu."

"Okay," Amu agreed, but all she really wanted was to spend more time with him. "Ikuto... how do you know Utau?"

"When I first came here, Naito and a few of his coven approached me and asked for me to join them," Ikuto answered. "Utau was one of them there, and, of course, she tried to flirt with me and get me to become yet another one of her adoring fans. I wasn't responding to her the way she wanted, and I guess she became a little bit obsessed with the idea of getting me."

Amu nodded, thinking that – from what she had seen of the girl – it sounded exactly like something Utau would do.

"What did you tell Naito about joining his coven?" Amu asked.

"I told him I wouldn't join them. I really didn't like anyone – especially vampires – at the time. I was a bit pissed off about being changed into one. He kept persisting though, day after day, month after month, and eventually I told him I would consider it. I found out what his true nature really was; that he killed people and enjoyed it. He was a murderer. I didn't want anything to do with him or the others, and I told him so. He loves having command over all the vampires in the area, and it made him extremely angry that I wouldn't bow down to him. He made me the enemy of his coven, and now I'm pretty sure he'd rather kill me than let me join – not that I would." Ikuto finished.

"That's all that happened? And I thought Utau was touchy..." said Amu.

"We seem to be a very touchy race, us vampires," Ikuto observed.

Amu laughed as they continued on their way to her house. "We're here," Amu told him as they reached the right house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amu," Ikuto kissed her on the cheek and walked back the way they had come.

Amu really wished he could just stay with her. But, nothing like that was going to happen anytime soon if he couldn't even kiss her for more than 3 seconds. She sighed dejectedly as she walked inside her house.

**YAY!!!! Yes, that's it for this part... Yes, it **_**should**_** be way longer than this to make up for my unreasonably latefulness, but... well, then you'd just have to wait twice as long. Therefore, that's it for it now! Thanks for reading! I hope U enjoyed it!**

**Please review! Thanks! ******

**3 Happily-random!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note**

**Hi! Here's the next part of my fanfiction! ^-^  
Before I start, I'd just like to thank all of my readers!!! You guys are all so amazing!!! I'm so grateful for all of the comments, faves, and watches!!!!**

**I'm going to start a little section at the end of each part about the background of characters in my story. You don't have to read it, but if you want to know more about the characters or why the act a certain way or do certain things, than go ahead and read! Lol!**  
**I'll also be placing a translation section at the end of the part. I used more Japanese kind of words here, so ya. If you don't know what something means, it's prolly in the translation section.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

It was Saturday, the _best_ day of the week. You could sleep in and stay up late! Amu wasn't able to sleep in though because someone was poking her in the face. And it was quite annoying. "Mmph. I'm tired, leave me alone," Amu mumbled and buried her face into her pillow. Amu jumped up and squeaked as she was poked in the ticklish part of her side.

"Yo," said Ikuto. He was sitting on Amu's bed, waiting for her to wake up apparently. Ikuto was, as usual, dressed all in black.

"Good morning...? Ikuto, what are you doing here? Why so early? And did you _have_ to wake me up that way? Couldn't you have thought of a nicer way to wake me up?" Amu barraged him with questions.

"I got bored, so I decided to visit. I thought we could go out somewhere today. And it's not early, it's 12:43 in the afternoon," Ikuto told her.

Looks like Amu _did_ get to sleep in after all. "Oh, woops," Amu flushed a little from embarrassment.

"As for the way I woke you up..." Ikuto leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Does that make up for it?"

Amu's face was tinted with pink. "Yeah, I guess. Um, Ikuto where are we going out? I still need to get ready as well."

"I thought we'd just go for a walk or something. If that's okay with you," suggested Ikuto.

"That sounds fun!" Amu smiled at him. She got up and went over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. "What should I wear?" Amu asked herself out loud.

"How about a short skirt?" Ikuto smirked at her.

"Stupid pervert," Amu scolded him and whipped an article of clothing in his direction. It only made him smirk more as he easily caught it in his hand. She grabbed an armful of clothes and brought them into the bathroom.

"Aww, you're not going to change here?" Ikuto mock pouted and got the exact reaction from Amu that he was hoping to get. Her face turned bright red with blush and she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Amu's outfit consisted of a black pleated miniskirt, a black ruffled top with a pink sash around the waist, a black studded belt, and silver flats. "Ikuto? Do you like this?" Amu asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"You look tasty," Ikuto purred as he took in her appearance. Amu blushed in response. "Also," he paused. "Amu, I was wondering, could I meet you dad?"

"W-why would you want to d-do that...?" Amu asked nervously. Her dad would completely freak out if he found out that she even knew a boy, let alone have a boyfriend. He would break down crying, she just knew he would.

"Well, because I'm your boyfriend?" Ikuto suggested with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Damn, that's a good reason," Amu mumbled grudgingly. "Fine," she sighed, "but, you'll have to leave and then come back in. _Through the door_. Also, my dad's really overprotective. He's also emotional, biased about boys, and little bit crazy."

"I'm sure he's not really that bad. He's probably just like every other dad who doesn't want their daughter to date," Ikuto insisted. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in a few seconds, _Amu_."

Amu grumbled as she exited her room and headed downstairs. "Morning papa, Ami," she greeted her sister and dad who was cooking breakfast for her little sister at the moment.

"Morning Onee-chan!" Ami smiled at her briefly before turning back towards the television to watch one of her animes.

"Good morning Amu-chan! Would you like some tamagoyaki?" Her father Tsumugu offered.

"Sure," Amu thanked him as her belly rumbled from hunger. But, before she could even take the first bite of her food, the doorbell rang. Her dad went to get the door and Amu immediately jumped off the dining room chair to follow him. "Um, papa, before you answer the door, would you promise not to get upset?"

"Why? Who's at the door Amu? It's not a _boy_, is it!?" He wailed as he opened the door.

"Good morning Hinamori-sama," Ikuto addressed her father.

Amu's father whimpered a little towards her before asking, "And who are you?"

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu's boyfriend," He answered politely.

Her father looked like he was about to burst out crying. "Amu! My little sparrow's growing up! _No_! Don't grow up and leave your poor father Amu-chan!" He blubbered.

"Papa, I'm 13, I'm not leaving or going anywhere for a long time," Amu reassured him. "I just... have a boyfriend, that's all."

Her dad pouted, but eventually (after much protest from him) let Ikuto inside the house. "How... how long have you two been dating?" her dad asked, with a pout still plastered on his face.

"Not very long at all. In fact, we wanted you to be the first person we told," Ikuto informed him.

_Ooh, that's a pretty good answer_, thought Amu. That couldn't get her dad any more upset.

"Oh, well, that's... nice," said her dad, sounding a bit less despaired. "You seem kind of old though. How old are you?"

"Papa, that's rude," Amu reprimanded him.

"I'm seventeen," Ikuto answered, smiling. How could he be so nice when her dad was acting like a complete freak?

"Seventeen!" Her dad exploded in hysteria. "Amu, he's four years older than you!" Tears started streaming out from his eyes. "You can't date an older Amu!" Tsumugu cried out as he hugged his daughter.

"Papa, _please_ let go! And Mama was four years younger than you were when you started dating, wasn't she?" Amu noted, and crossed her arms triumphantly over her body.

"B-but it was different with us..." Tsumugu persisted. He was acting like Ami when her dad told her she couldn't have a pet cat.

"And how exactly was it different?" Amu asked. She knew she'd won. There was no way her dad could possibly argue much more with her now. He didn't have anything else left to back up his case with.

"Okay, you win Amu... Welcome to the family Ikuto-san," her dad muttered unenthusiastically. Tsumugu sulked over to the television and flopped down beside Ami to watch her anime.

"Thank you Hinamori-sama. And Ikuto will be just fine," he insisted. Her dad didn't answer, but covered up his glowering by staring emotionlessly at Ami's show.

"Um, papa, Ikuto and I were going to go for a walk today, if that's all right with you," Amu explained to him.

"I guess that's okay," dad mumbled reluctantly.

"Let's go Ikuto!" Amu cheered. She sounded as happy as one her best friends, Ran. She felt so light-hearted now. Amu'd gotten through the confrontation with her father scot-free. Well, relatively anyways, compared to have much worse it could've turned out. Sure, he'd sulk for a while, but he'd get over it. ...Probably.

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him towards the door. She grabbed a white wrap coat for warmth, Ikuto slipped on a pair of dark shaded sunglasses, and they both left the house.

"I guess you were right about your dad," Ikuto conceded after Amu shut the door. "He was a little... protective."

Amu laughed humourlessly, "That was him being calm. You should see him get extremely worked up. He's locked himself in the bathroom before and refused to come out."

"That's a little overdramatic," Ikuto agreed. "I guess it _would_ be affective, though. Eventually you'd need the washroom and would have to give in to whatever he wanted."

"Baka," Amu told him playfully. "Do you want to get some ice cream? I know a great place to get some! Oh, wait. You don't eat... people food."

"Well, I might suffer through the taste if can we share one cone." Ikuto grinned in anticipation.

Amu blushed. "Only if you behave from now on," she told him.

"I wouldn't count on that, _Amu_," Ikuto murmured.

"Pervert," was Amu's automatic response.

They walked on towards a little dessert café that Amu had heard Ran, Miki, and Suu talking about at school. It was called Café Kakigoori. Apparently they only sold desserts. But there was everything from green tea ice cream to sakuramochi.

Amu was so excited to be out with Ikuto, and also to try the new café! She started skipping as they reached the three-quarter way point, swinging both hers and Ikuto's hands. Ikuto of course wasn't skipping along beside her. Amu imagined him skipping and giggled involuntarily.

"You're so cute when you're happy _Amu_," Ikuto whispered into her ear.

"U-um... arigatou...," Amu mumbled, as her face, yet again, turned red.

The streets started to gather people. Families, couples, and friends all laughed and walked around them. They all looked superbly happy to just be in each other's company. Amu smiled as they walked along. The atmosphere was so nice and calm here.

Ikuto and Amu were merely a block away from the café now. A big group of people, six of them, stepped into view. They didn't all seem to fit together.

One of the people at the front was an old man. He had to be at least sixty-five years old. His hair was a mixture of salt and pepper colours, but his light blue eyes still shone. He walked proudly on, leading the group on their way.

There were two people other people in the front who appeared to be around fourteen or fifteen years old. One was a girl with hip-length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a thin waist, though her cheeks were round. She was skipping and grinning happily as she went along. The girl appeared to be about five foot four. The other was a boy. He had light chestnut brown hair and olive green eyes. His face contained a surly expression as he surveyed everything around him. He wasn't very tall, only around the same height as the girl beside him.

"Mou, Kaishu, we're on a field trip, we're getting out! You should be happier!" The girl told the annoyed looking boy. She pushed his frowning mouth up into a smile with her fingers.

"Hey!" Kaishu protested as he pushed away her hands. "Can't you behave for _once_ Kanaii-san?" She stuck her tongue out jokingly at him.

There was one boy who appeared to be Amu's age. He had messy reddish-brown brown hair, bright green eyes, and an openly jovial expression. The other boy walking beside him looked around 12 years old, which just a year younger than Amu. He had green hair that was a bit longer than his face. His glasses flashed in the light as he pushed it further up on his nose. He was slim, and appeared to be very intellectual.

The last of them was another girl. She was tiny, or, as Ran would say "Fun-sized". She had long, curling blonde hair, and big golden eyes. Her pretty face was hidden behind an impassive mask. Amu couldn't really guess her age. Her size made her seem younger, but her stance made her seem older.

"Ah, it seems we've found our targets. You two," the old man pointed towards Amu and Ikuto. "We'd like to have a chat with you."

"Oh, come _on_! Two days in a row, you've got to be kidding me. Why can't we have one peaceful day with just the two of us? I swear, if this keeps happening, I'm going to go jump in _really_ deep hole and stay there for a _long_ time," Ikuto complained. "And I'm taking you with me, Amu."

"Hey! Don't include_ me_ in your crazy plans," Amu pouted.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Character Section**

**Meimei is calm, smart, and rather innocent, albeit a bit creepy at times... She's ten years old, and officially the youngest vampire in Naito's coven. Usually she's quite mature, but sometimes she acts like the child she really is. For example, Meimei really loves dolls. Her whole room is filled with them, and she loves to play with them. Most of the other vampires find her a bit too creepy for them and don't like her very much. She's okay with that though, she doesn't like very much interaction with people (or vampires) anyways. **

**Meimei has the power to see into the future, but she wanted to do it in a special way, so she manifested her power into the ball she had in the last chapter (she always carries it around). When she gazes into it she can see glimpses of the future.  
Because of her young age and special ability it's taken a physical toll on her. This is the reason her hair's turned white and her eyes grey. Meimei's strength was also weakened. Vampires are stronger than humans, but she's now weaker than a human. Her only exercise is walking around as any more physical exertion is hard for her. She steals her food (blood) from the hospital as she doesn't have the energy to hunt and kill.  
She never fights for Naito (obviously, or she'd be killed), but he values her for her special ability. Meimei frequently looks into the future for him and gives constant reports on what she sees. Being a child, she's still innocent and doesn't realize the impact of the information she gives Naito.**

**Translations**

**Tamagoyaki = rolled omelette**

**-san = an honorific used to show respect. The equivalent of this in English would be calling someone 'Mr.' or 'Ms.'**

**-sama = an honorific that is a more formal version of –san. It is used to address a person of a much higher rank than yourself. It shows high respect for the person it is used upon.**

**baka = stupid**

**Kakigoori = a dessert made of chipped ice**

**Sakuramochi = pink sweet rice cake**

**Arigatou = thank you**

**Author Note**

**Well, that's the end of part 16!! WOO!!! :D lol...  
I hope this starts to make up for my lateness on my last post... Okay, mebe not. But, I'm still **_**really**_** sorry about it!!! ^^; I'll try to make up for it somehow...  
Also, guys, if I'm taking too long to write a part, just send me a note and yell at me to write! :3 I don't mind at all if you do. In fact, it's prolly better! It reminds me to write.**

**Thanks for reading!!! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this part!  
Please review! Thanks! :)**

**3 Happily-random!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note**

**Well, this is officially the 17****th**** part!!! Wow! lol!  
I use some Japanese words again in this part, so if there's something you don't understand, there's a translation section at the end of the story again. :)  
Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

"If you two don't mind, we'd like to speek with you immediately," the old man requested.

"Fine. First of all, who are you?" Ikuto asked impatiently.

"My name is Akihiro, and this is my group of vampire hunters," the old man told them.

Ikuto's face dropped of all emotion, and noticing this, Amu stepped in front of him. "You can't kill him!" she yelled. It was a bit too loud, as a few people walking by sent curious glances her way. "He's a good vampire," she continued, quietly this time.

"If we wanted to kill him, we would have tried already," the green-haired boy mentioned as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

Akihiro sighed, "We just want to talk to the boy. Three of you will accompany the girl wherever she wants to go." Ikuto really didn't look happy about that idea. "Don't worry, they'll take care of her," he added.

Amu was nervous at both the idea of being alone with people she didn't know, and also at the prospect that they could kill Ikuto. Neither of those filled her with joy. "Ikuto..." Amu protested.

"If you don't agree, we'll have to take drastic measures. No offense, I kind of like you so far," The girl with the long blonde hair said to Amu.

Amu was a little confused as to why a girl she just met and had never said anything to would like her. "Um, t-thank you," she responded.

"Amu," Ikuto hesitated. "I think you should go with them. I want to find out what they want. They won't hurt you, you're human."

"Oh, okay," Amu replied hesitantly.

"Good! Sakura, Kairi, Kukai, you'll all go with Amu. The rest of us will stay to talk," Akihiro directed.

The energetic girl with the long light brown hair, the boy with the green hair and glasses, and another boy with coppery-brown hair stepped forwards.

"Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked enthusiastically. Amu guessed she was Sakura, as she was the only girl coming along.

"Well, we were going to go to a dessert restaurant. It's called Café Kakigoori," Amu explained.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to go there too! Kairi, Kukai, can we go?" Sakura pleaded.

"I'm up for some ice cream!" the copper-haired boy grinned and gave both Amu and Sakura a thumbs-up sign.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't," the boy with the glasses answered.

"Arigatou!" Amu smiled at them.

Before they left to head for the dessert café, Ikuto pulled Amu into a hug. "I love you Amu," he whispered to her. He kissed her quickly, and held her tightly for a few seconds before they parted ways.

Amu watched a little sadly as Ikuto walked away with the other vampire hunters. She didn't know what would happen to him afterwards. It made her nervous.

"My name's Kukai Souma, by the way," the boy with the brownish hair told her.

"Kairi Sanjou," the other boy said formally.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name!" Sakura laughed. "I'm Sakura Kanaii."

Amu nodded at each of them in turn, "Souma-san, Sanjou-san, Kanaii-san."

"You shouldn't be so formal," Kukai scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You should use our first names."

"Oh, um, okay Kukai," Amu laughed nervously. Despite the fact that they may or may not kill her boyfriend, they were pretty nice.

"Call me Sakura-chan!" Sakura told Amu.

"Kairi's fine," Kairi mumbled.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, Kairi! If I'm calling you by your first names, you should use mine as well," Amu offered. "Oh look, we're here!"

The outside of the building was painted brown with various colours of pink dots. It was quite cute looking.

The four kids entered the shop and were seated immediately. The inside was painted a cream colour with blue hearts, and pink around the circular windows, above the floor, and below the ceiling. The chairs were red wood with hearts cut out of the backs. The tables were red metal with white tablecloths draped over the top.

They sat down at a table near the west wall. "******Hajimemashite! I'm Asuka, and I'll be your waitress this evening," a blonde girl in a cute red dress uniform. "Here are some menus. I'll be back in a second to take your order." She handed them each a menu before leaving them to decide what they wanted.**

**"****I'll have mikan agar agar," Kairi decided.**

**"****That sounds good," Amu commented.**

**"****Are you going to have that too Amu?" Kukai asked. "I'm going to have green tea mochi ice cream**

**"****Hmm... I'm not sure. I can't decide between what Kairi's having and the animitsu," Amu debated between her options.**

**"****I want strawberry Uiro!" Sakura cheered.**

******The waitress came back before Amu had completely decided on her dessert choice. They ordered a pot of green tea to share, and the vampire hunters listed off their choices first.**

**"****Um, I guess I'll have the animitsu please," Amu requested.**

**"****Of course! You're dessert's will be ready soon," the waitress bowed politely to them and left.**

**"****How do you become... well, what you are?" Amu asked the other kids she was sitting with after a long, silent pause.**

**"****Well, the scientific reasons are unknown. It could have something do with our genes or DNA. However, it could also be something we came in contact with, like a foreign plant or perhaps a bug bite. For all we know, experiments could even have been performed on us that we have no recollection of," Kairi described. "The ideas for the occurrence could be practically infinite in number, but those are a few of them."**

"Oh," was all that Amu could think of to say. Wow, Kairi was really intellectual. Amu kind of wished he'd talk in simpler terms though.

"You don't have to talk in such a complex way when it's just us around Kairi," Kukai laughed.

"What do you mean? This is how I always talk," Kairi responded, with absolute obliviousness. The three others laughed as Kairi looked at them in wonder.

"What happens when you find out you're a vampire hunter? What do you do?" Amu implored.

"First of all we leave home. We have to live with the other vampire hunters in case of an emergency. It could also be dangerous to our families to stay because sometimes the vampires come looking for us," Sakura clarified. "I only remember my family a little bit. I have pictures of all of them though!"

"I don't remember my family at all," Kairi shrugged almost impassively.

"That must be sad, and kind of lonely. Even if you don't remember your parents though, they'll still always be somewhere in your heart, because they raised you and helped you become who you are today," Amu smiled encouragingly at Kairi. He blushed a little and looked away, but Amu didn't really notice.

"All of us – the vampire hunters – are like a family now. We're all really close," Kukai explained.

"Getting back to the main topic, we're then trained to fight and defend ourselves. We're told all about vampires as well," Kairi continued.

"The training was my favourite part," Kukai added. Amu guessed it would be.

"So, do you guys have super powers or something?" Amu questioned them.

"Well, we're strong, at least a strong as a vampire is, and we have good reflexes," Sakura explained.

"And you kill vampires?" Amu clarified, just to be sure.

"Yeah, for the most part. I guess you could just think of us as your supernatural police," Kukai joked. Amu and Sakura laughed, and Kairi even smiled at the comment.

"But, you're not going to kill Ikuto though, right?" Amu fretted. Imagine how depressing that would be. She's out eating dessert with some of them, while the rest kill her boyfriend. She could at least do something to help if she was with him...

"No, we need him," Kairi affirmed.

"Why?" Amu uttered.

----------------

"There's going to be a war, and we need you to take part in it," Akihiro announced.

"Why me?" Ikuto frowned in disagreement.

They had stayed close to the same street they were standing in before. They had moved into a more secluded alleyway to discuss things more privately.

"You're the only vampire in the area that's not part of Naito's coven. We need you on our side," Kaishu mumbled unpleasantly.

"Well, with _that_ kind of flattering reason and tone, you can count me in," Ikuto said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be sarcastic, it's rude," the little blonde girl reprimanded him. Ikuto thought he remembered her name to be Rima. "We're trying to be nice and reasonable."

"Well, you're doing _such_ a great job," Ikuto mocked.

Rima scowled up at him. "Bloodsucker," the blonde ridiculed him.

"Shrimp," he called back at her. They traded insults back and forth between the two of them for a while.

"Leech."

"Runt."

"Parasite."

"Brat."

"Can you two _stop_ already?" Kaishu yelled.

"Loser," both Rima and Ikuto taunted him.

"May we get back to the main point now?" Akihiro sighed a bit impatiently. "Will you join us in the fight?"

"Before I answer that, I'd like to know just one thing. Before you said 'it seems we've found our _targets_', so this includes Amu as well somehow, doesn't it?" Ikuto reasoned.

Akihiro hesitated, so Rima answered, "Yes, sadly, it does."

"Sadly?" Ikuto queried.

"Yes, _sadly_. I like Amu, and I'd rather her not be caught up in these kinds of things," Rima explained.

"How can you like her? You've only said a single sentence to her," Ikuto deadpanned.

"I like her because she's dating you," Rima said, as if it was the most obvious answer he could have ever thought of.

"You have a weird way of showing your affection," Ikuto muttered.

"I don't like _you_," Rima snorted. "I like her _because_ she's dating you, not because she's dating _you_."

"Huh?" Ikuto really didn't get girl logic, it was too complicated.

"I like Amu because she's dating a vampire. _Not_ because I like vampires, but because it shows her character. If she can manage to date a vampire without issues it shows how brave, loyal, kind, loving, and determined she is," Rima described.

"You can get all of that out of the fact that she's dating a vampire?" Ikuto wondered. Girl logic really doesn't make an ounce of sense.

Ikuto shook his head to remember his original question. "What part does Amu play in all of this?"

"She's important to us," Akihiro told him.

"Okay, but _why_?" Ikuto pressed.

"We can't tell you that. All we can tell you is that we must all keep her safe until after the war is over," Akihiro claimed.

"I'm not participating if she has to as well. I don't want her to be in danger," Ikuto protested.

"She already _is_ a part of it. She'll just die sooner, and the rest of us will be screwed unless you let us protect her," Kaishu chastised.

----------------

"Ooh, the dessert's here!" Sakura chirped as the waitress walked over to their table carrying a tray full of delicious looking foods. The waitress gave them each their dishes, bowed politely, and then scurried away again.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison before beginning to eat.

"It's so tasty!" Sakura announced after taking a bit out of her cake-like dessert.

"Here, try some," Kairi murmured as he pushed his dish over towards Amu. "You said you couldn't decide which one you wanted, so..."

"Arigatou!" Amu thanked him. She took a small bit of the Agar Agar and chewed the sweet food. "Wow, it's really good!" Amu picked up a whole strawberry from the top of her dish and offered it to Kairi.

"Why are you giving me a strawberry?" Kairi blinked in surprise.

"To thank you," Amu smiled at him. He took the strawberry and smiled gently back.

"I think we should tell her," Sakura blurted.

"Tell me what?" Amu pried. She was ignored.

"That's not really our decision is it?" Kairi frowned. "I would like to tell her as well though."

"Then just tell her. Everyone has to break the rules sometimes," Kukai laughed.

"There's going to be a war. You're already in danger," Kairi told her.

_A war with whom?_ Amu thought._ Although does it really matter? War is war no matter who it's with._

"We can both help each other," Sakura proposed. "You can help us, and in return, we can protect you."

"I can help?" Amu repeated excitedly. Finally, she felt like she had something to do, something to contribute. It put her heart to rest a little. "If I can help, then I'll join you," Amu declared.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Translations**

**-san = an honorific used to show respect. The equivalent of this in English would be calling someone 'Mr.' or 'Ms.'**

**-sama = an honorific that is a more formal version of –san. It is used to address a person of a much higher rank than yourself. It shows high respect for the person it is used upon.**

**-chan = an honorific used to address friends and family who are girls, and girlfriends/wives. It can also be used in nicknames.**

***no honorific* = no honorifics are used between people who are very close. It can also be used as a sign of disrespect if you do not know the person you are addressing very well.**

**Kakigoori = a dessert made of chipped ice**

**Arigatou = thank you**

**Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you**

**Itadakimasu = said before meals. The best English equivalent would be 'thank you for this meal'**

**Mikan = Japanese tangerine**

**Agar Agar = a gelatin dessert made from seaweed. The toppings give it flavour.**

**Mochi ice cream = mochi wrapped around a nugget of ice cream.**

**Mochi = ****Chewy-soft glutinous rice which is pounded into flour and mixed with various ingredients**

**Animitsu = ****a cold, sweet mixture of agar jelly, sweet bean paste, bits of chopped fruits, syrup and sometimes a scoop of ice cream**

**Uiro = a steamed cake made of rice, flour, and sugar**

**Author Note**

**Well, the end of the 17****th**** part! This one's kinda longer than usual. Hehe.  
Sorry for the lack of Amutoness and all the info stuff... It's kinda important to the plot though. ^^; I promise lots more Amuto next part!!! :)**

**Thanks for reading!!! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this part!  
Please review! Thanks! :)**

**3 Happily-random**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note**

**18 parts... hmm... feels like it's getting long. :P lol! Although it probably isn't, but it just feels that way. Lol.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Utau walked along the sidewalk. Honestly, she would've preferred to walk on the road, the street was just too busy for her liking, but it was supposedly a bad thing to do. _Pfft, humans and their crazy laws._

People swarmed around her and brushed up against her sides. It disgusted her. She just wanted to yell at them to get away from her. No matter how many people surrounded her at this moment though she felt horribly alone, and angry.

She kept a scowl on her perfect mouth and sunglasses covering her pretty face as she trudged forwards. Why did she even come out today? There were too many people. Humans, to be specific. Other vampires she didn't mind at all, but humans...

Utau hated humans. They were revolting beings with their soft, easily broken hearts, and just as easily broken bones. They made her feel angry, disappointed, and... envious. They were the stupidest beings alive in Utau's opinion, but she was envious of them.

They had nice, cushy homes to go to, friends and family surrounding and supporting them, barely any worries in the world, and they didn't have to go hunt for their own food. And as much as she hated them, a small part of her wanted to go back to the way things were before... To just be a carefree girl again, to just forget everything and just go out with a normal boy on a normal date or something.

Utau continued along the path in front of her. Instead of staring dully straight ahead like she usually did, she decided to slow down and look at everything around her.

"Hey, look at that girl; she's _hot_, isn't she?" Utau heard two guys on her left whispering together. One was tall and blonde, the other a bit shorter with brown hair.

"She's kind of pale though," the short brown one looked at her and wrinkled his nose a little.

"I'll put some colour back in her cheeks," the taller one decided, and walked up to her. "He-"

Utau shot out her arm, grabbed the front of his shirt, and shoved him back a bit harder than she should have. She was supposed to be just an innocent, week, average girl when she was around town, but Utau wasn't _just _anything. She was strong a person, and she'd show everyone just how strong she was.

Utau left the stunned and angry guy behind her. _Yet another reason to dislike humans... The guys are jerks._

Suddenly she saw Amu with group of other kids come out of what appeared to be a dessert shop. "Amu..." Utau mumbled to herself as she walked closer towards them. They laughed. _So carefree... I hate them._

"Hinamori Amu!" Utau yelled and pointed her finger at the pink-haired girl.

"Eh?" Amu turned slowly around to look at her with a confused look on her face.

"Vampire," Utau heard a boy in Amu's group whisper. The boy had messy copper hair and green eyes. He looked confident as well. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he looked like he knew she heard him.

"Amu, get behind us," a boy with green hair told her and gently pushed her back a bit further away from Utau. The two boys and a girl stepped in front of Utau.

"B-but it's just Utau, Kairi!" Amu protested. She sounded like she really believed Utau would never try to hurt her.

_Just Utau!?_ Utau let out a little animal-like snarl. The girl in the group shoved Amu further back, and the boy with the copper hair stepped closer to the front.

"Yo, vampire, care to explain why you're here? Otherwise we might have to, you know, kill you," the boy explained.

"Kukai!" Amu exclaimed in a panicked tone. Jeez, what was _she_ so worried about?

Utau snorted humorously, "I'd like to see you try, kid."

"We're not kids, we're vampire hunters," the girl with long, light brown hair and hazel eyes interjected.

"I'd still like to see you try," said Utau.

"Don't hurt Utau! She's my friend!" Amu yelled after a while of being ignored. Everyone finally looked towards her, and then she blushed from embarrassment. Shock was written plainly across Utau's face.

"You're a _weird_ girl," Utau mumbled.

"H-hey," Amu weakly objected.

"So, even if we can't hurt her, we can still show her we're better then vampires," Kukai grinned mischievously.

Utau's eyebrow twitched irritably, "Are you _challenging_ me?"

"Oh, I so am," Kukai gave her a defiant glance.

"Lead the way, hunter," Utau smirked. Kukai dashed off with Utau following along right beside him. She was surprised to find that he could match her in speed. Maybe he wasn't exactly a normal boy, but he certainly was different.

"You're pretty fast, vampire," Kukai teased.

Utau didn't accept teasing though. "I was going to say the same to you," said Utau.

"We're here," Kukai announced.

"We're... where?" Utau asked, looking around at the surroundings and not seeing anything of any particular interest.

"The grocery store."

"Why are we at a _grocery store_?" said Utau in an appalled voice. "I don't eat this kind of food."

"The way I figure it, we buy a bunch of hot peppers, and we can see who can eat the most before you get sick and possibly throw up or I need to drink water or something to get rid of the heat," Kukai explained.

"I was hoping for something a little more dangerous and a little less gross, but fine. You're on," Utau agreed to his proposition.

They walked into the store together and ended up purchasing a plastic bag full of jalapeño peppers. The checkout person gave them a weird look, but Utau managed to ignore them (even though what she really wanted to do was slap them). Kukai paid, as Utau had no money. What possible use would she have for money?

Utau led them both back outside and sat down on a little metal bench on the sidewalk. "You ready hunter?"

"Absolutely," he answered and settled down beside her.

They both took a hot pepper out of the bag. Kukai bit the whole pepper off the stem and Utau followed in suit right after him. She felt like she was going to be sick. Utau had never thrown up before (she didn't know if vampires even could), but she'd seen plenty of humans do it.

The hot pepper wasn't hot at all to Utau, but it tasted _disgusting_. She guessed this must be what it would be like for a human to eat their dog or cat's food. She'd seen that kind of food in a grocery store once (she had gone in there out of sheer boredom and a tiny bit of curiosity, but she'd never told anyone about that incident), and it looked like it would taste horrible. Why couldn't humans just cook up a steak for their dogs? That's what dogs used to eat, meat, so where did this weird "pet food" idea come from? Utau mentally sighed, _humans..._

She looked over to Kukai to see that he was coughing and trying – unsuccessfully – to be quiet. Utau grimaced as they both picked up another pepper. Her stomach roiled, and she fought back the urge to gag. The hunter looked like he was just about ready to cry. She wasn't about to give up that easily though.

Ten jalapeño peppers and a lot of bad trash talk (Utau kept gagging in the middle, and Kukai either started coughing or had to keep wiping the teats from his eyes) later they were out of hot peppers. Neither of them had given up. She certainly was surprised that he hadn't up.

"I need to go get water!" Kukai blurted as Utau announced that she was going to be sick. She saw Kukai run off towards the closest store before she darted towards a bunch of bushes and collapsed onto her knees. She threw up until she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Uh, you okay?" Kukai asked her timidly. Utau was going to turn around to glare at him and tell him to get the hell away from her, but just ended up throwing up again. She felt the vampire hunter start to stoke her back as if he was trying to comfort her.

"_Don't _touch me," Utau ordered menacingly, and Kukai withdrew his hand. She hauled herself up to her feet and stumbled back out onto the sidewalk.

"Well, that was kind of a stupid idea, huh?" Kukai laughed. Utau glared at him in response. She snatched his mostly drunken bottle giant bottle of water out of his hands and threw it halfway across the parking lot where it exploded in a watery burst. "I was going to finish that," Kukai muttered.

"I know," Utau said, then turned sharply away from him and began to walk, to where though she wasn't exactly sure. "Hey, Vampire hunter," she called out with turning around. "There's something big coming up, a revolution of sorts. You can practically feel it in the air, can't you? You'd better be ready, because we've already begun choosing sides."

"And which side are you on?" Kukai asked.

"My own."

------------

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu piped up. She and Ikuto were sitting on Amu's bed. Her dad had left to take Ami to see the carnival that was in town, which allowed Amu to easily sneak Ikuto into her room. He looked up from her hands that he was playing with. "What did the vampire hunters talk to you about earlier today?"

"Nothing much," Ikuto answered evasively.

"Because they told me that there was going to be a war with vampires, and I... I want to help them," Amu whispered. "They told me that we'd protect each other. So, um, what do you think?"

A million emotions seemed to flash across his face in a split second until it settled on a small pensive frown. "Well, on one hand, it makes me kind of angry that they told you before I decided if I wanted you to know –" Amu glowered at him "– and nervous that you might get hurt. But on the other, it makes me love you more for wanting to help."

Amu threw herself across the gap between them on the bed, and hugged Ikuto tightly.

"Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed, but it sounded kind of muffled. "Your-"

She felt a sharp prick on her neck, and automatically jerked back. Amu felt her neck with her hand and looked down to see the tiniest drop of blood on it.

Ikuto was looking at her weird, almost as if he was in a trance or something. "I'm sorry I... You shoved your neck in my face, and when I tried to tell you that you should move one of my fangs pricked you."

"Oh, um, okay. Sorry," Amu said. He was still looking at her kind of weird and it was unnerving.

"You should probably go put a band-aid on that," Ikuto suggested.

"But it's barely even bleeding, I don't need one," Amu reasoned. When Ikuto opened his mouth to respond she saw that two fangs were still protruding from the top of his mouth. They looked really sharp.

_Oh,_ thought Amu, finally realising why he was telling her to go put on a band-aid. "I-I guess I could just g-go and..." she let her sentence trail off as she stood up to walk over to her bathroom.

Ikuto's arm shot out and grabbed her arm before she got very far. She turned back around and he pulled her down on top of him. He drew her closer, then slowly licked the bleeding side of her neck. "You taste good," Ikuto purred.

Amu felt frozen in place. _What do I do!? Do I move? Do I stay still?_ A million different scenarios flooded through her mind, but all she could do was sit there.

Ikuto shuffled back a bit. His expression was a mixture between a grimace and lust. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"It's okay," Amu responded softly. For some reason a part of her felt almost disappointed. "But, um, if you want to... y-you could," she said so quietly it was barely even a whisper.

Most of the grimace disappeared from Ikuto's face to be replaced by surprise. "Amu-"

"I-I won't be upset or anything if you do," she continued.

Ikuto abandoned his surprised look, and lustfully swept his gaze over her. He gently pushed back her tank top strap, exposing bare skin over her shoulder. Amu shivered at his touch. Pressing his face into her neck he inhaled deeply then licked her neck again.

Amu gasped at a sharp pain in her neck. It quickly dispersed and she was overcome by a really happy and calm feeling. It was like the sensation of giving, but a hundred times better – and a bit more romantic.

After what seemed like a really short time the feeling disappeared and Amu opened her eyes to give Ikuto a tipsy smile. She felt dizzy, but happy.

Ikuto smiled back at her. "Are you okay?"

Amu ignored his question. She wouldn't even be able to put into words just how happy she was. She snuggled into his arms instead. "Hey, Ikuto, I've never said it before, but you know I love you, right? I love you, Ikuto." Her neck throbbed, but she didn't care. This all felt perfect.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Author Note**

**Sorry for the long delay before this part! I've had A LOT of school work to do with summative projects and exams and stuff (it's amazing how in such a short time, 30% of your final mark is decided).**

**Thanks for reading!!! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this part!  
Please review! Thanks! :)**

**3 Happily-random**


End file.
